Tomorrow comes today
by Crystalbullet
Summary: Many have wondered what a saints paradise would look like. Many would kill to possibly get a chance at heaven on earth but many will soon realize, Paradise isnt what it seems. Rated M for paranoid reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Now this is cryatal here. Now as most of my readers know i held a poll here determining where my oc will end up after his death in my old fic which is being rewritten. The poll results surprised me greatly but the audience wants what it wanta. So now i give you allTomorrow Comes Today._**

* * *

 **(Heavens throne room)**

* * *

Mathias Wakes up Laying on the floor of a completely white area. A small fog rolling around on the ground making things seem serine. Knowing where he is the male merely gets to his feet and slowly but surely limps his way aimlessly forward towards what appears to be a woman merely smiling at him. Knowing where he was Mathias walks towards the figure before finally stopping and looking into her eyes. The woman before him had the purest shade of cream white skin that seemed to glow with the soft light illuminating the area. Her midback length silver hair having a sheen to it as it softly blew in the breeze making it seem softer then even the purist silk. Her eyes a gorgeous shade of Royal purple stare into Mathias's own stormy sea green and her pouty lips split into a tender and happy smile.

Mathias drops to his knees and bows before the woman as if prostrating himself before her. Mathias Taking what strength he has to lift the chaos blade and set it's blade into the floor making him seem like a Knight before his queen Mathias speaks to her.

"It is good to be here once again my lord. What job have you called me for?" Mathias says to his god. His whole reason for being.

"Rise Mathias, I have no job for you. Merely a reward. You have earned this more then any other." The woman spoke in a voice that seemed to hold nothing but love.

"I am not worthy to receive gifts from you lord. I am merely an abomination unworthy to even kneel before you." Mathias exclaimed showing his vast amounts of self hatred.

"Oh hush Mathias. You've been my chosen soldier since i first saw your aunt bring you to America before it was destroyed by war. Now rise off your knees and take this reward or so help me i'll send you back in time to the void and make it all pastelly again!" The lord said annoyed at her chosen soldier wishing he'd stop with the self hate.

"Dear you, That is seriously the most evil fucking thing you could ever do to ANYONE!. I'd rather go through hell and fist fuck the devil to death bare ass Naked again." Mathias says standing up immediately.

"Good, Now then your reward. . . .is your eternal peace in your own personal heaven." The lord said with a happy smile at the man before her as he looked at her rather confused.

"No thank you lord i do not wish for my reward. I haven't earned the right to eternal rest nor peace. Besides i certainly don't deserve to go to heaven. Wheres the lever i pull to go to hell?" Mathias says looking around himself for it only to get clubbed upside the head by the lord who's hand is in a chop formation with steam rising from her hand as Mathias has a sizeable bump on his head.

"I said shut up and take your heaven Mathias. You have earned it and that is final. You have done so much for me and the balance of all things. You above all others deserve to finally rest in peace. Only you wont really be dead." The lord speaks with a smile as she looks at Mathias slowly getting to his feet again.

"What? What do you mean? the only way to get to heaven of any sort is for you pass on and die. How can i get to my heaven without death?" Mathias asks a bit confused.

"Really? You really have to ask that when speaking with me?" The lord says kind of annoyed once more.

"Oh . . . you mean you're just gonna send me there? Wait i thought a physical heaven was never truly achieveable unless it was one ofthe 13 untaintable realms. Just as physical hells are only possible with the 13 Uncleansable worlds." Mathias asks confused about this.

"Yes thats true mathias and you have earned the right to go to the purest and most fitting realm of the untaintable. You are going to a world i made absolutely perfect in every way. Balanced in all aspects of good, evil, black, white and everything inbetween." The lord spoke proudly as she imagined her chosen finding true happiness there. She knows he deserves it after everything he has been put through and all that he has done for her.

"R-Really? . . . Lord you make no mistakes and surely have chosen this realm for me but . . . .i don't really think i deserve it." Mathias says looking down to the floor. Knowing who his father was and how he came to be born into existance makes Mathias feel that nothing he does will make up for those facts.

"Hush child. You deserve this trust me. The relam that i chose as your personal heaven is a realm known as Equestria. You'll love it. You can finally have and fufill that dream you've always had since you were a soldier in world war 2." The lord says turning to Mathis showing him the image of a world much like earth.

"I see. . . wait equestria? Strange i can't really remember but i know i heard that name before from somewhere. What should i expect here? What are the humans like?" Mathias asks curiously.

"Oh humans don't exist in this world or realm. It is linked to one that does have humans who are also one of the untainted realms. But you wont be going to that one." The lord says with a smile.

"Wait no humans? . . . can i ask why there are no humans?" Mathias asks pokin the image of the world before him.

"Oh i had them all killed off is why." The lord said not feeling the least bit phased.

". . . and why didn't you tell me?" Mathias says a bit angry.

"What?" The lord says confused.

"Why didn't you tell me you executed all human life? I COULD HAVE HAD SOME REAL FUN HELPING WITH THAT." Mathias says rather loudly at the missed opprotunity to have some fun killing them all.

"Because they were far to corrupt and evil. They were risking tainting the realm to the point your father would have been able to get in. . . .I couldn't send you there or that would have been a certainty. . . so i used someone else to do it. Although when you show up to that world . . . .prepare for a fight. One of the most savage, Bloody, energy draining and near endless battles you have ever faced will be had." The lord said gaining mathias attention.

"Oh and why so?" Mathias says crossing his arms hoping this was going to be a good one.

"Simple. I had the one i used to kill the humans curse the corpses so that if a human was ever to once again show up for any reason the dead rise and hunt it down to kill and devour it. The only way to stop one of the raised is to kill them. And well . .. your current asswhooped state is enough to draw them to you like flies to shit." The lord said only to have mathias finish her thought.

"And with your blessing rune on my soul every one of those bastards i kill will heal me. But to a certain point i'll be fully healed and be able to simply wipe them all out like nothing considering my skills, magic, power and even the energies i have saved up. How long will the fight last my lord?" Mathis says a bit confused before asking seriously trying to get a number on the enemy he'll be facing.

"Oh nothing to serious just about 20 million. . . .i know it's a bit large in number but hey they wont all come at once. At most you'll be facing off against 95 thousand first hand in the area you're going to be dropped. It'll take them a few months to get to you but those 95 thousand will be dealt with easy enough as you gain your strength. The rest will show up as if they were merely a trikling creek or a babbling brooke. Rather then the open floodgates of 95 thousand you'll have to face your first time." The lord says with a smile as she merely pokes mathias head.

"And just so you know mister i'm always watching so i'll know if you're upset or not doing as you should. It's your heaven and always remember what i taught you. Love is everywhere. You can find love in everything and everyone No matter the species so long as they are Sapient. So just because no humans exist doesn't mean you shouldn't find a nice mare to settle down with and love so you could raise a family." The lord says snapping her fingers making mathias glow white before he dissapears. The only thing leaving mathias mouth was a quick "Wait, what?" before he had been teleported to his heaven. The lord merely smiling as she taps on the world image she made bringing up a zoomed in image of the area she sent him.

* * *

 **(Equestria, Everfree forest Enterance path 2 miles in.)**

* * *

Trotting Through the forest Rarity and spike had Split up to better hunt for gems for her dresses and suits Knowing that forest emeralds and Amethysts were going to be the hot ticket item this season. Rarity hears a rather large boom which knocks the earth aroudn abit causing some tremors. Looking around She begins getting a bit cautious.

"Oh dear, I better be careful. Who knows what could have caused that. Best steer clear. Hmm i wonder how Spikey wikey is doing since we split up. I hope nothings gotten to him." Rarity says a bit worried about her little dragon friend. She sees him like a little brother or a son. She shivers at the cold that suddenly cascades over the forest before shivering. Deciding it's best to hurry up she heads towards where Spike went in the forest which was towards Zecora's to see if she knew anything about where to find the gems.

Rarity hears some bushes rustling and begins to quicken her pace hoping to catch up to spike and get out of the forest to try again tomorrow for the gems. About halfway towards Zecora's Rarity see's something that makes her stop. A rather large bipedal creature wearing torn and tattered clothing looking to be in some seriously bad shape. Taking a step back Rarity carefully looks at the thing infront of her.

Mathias merely walks through the forest looking around holding his already very injured body. His left ribcage being perfectly visible to the naked eye due to the fight with his mother. His lungs breathing in and out even showing themselves to expand and contract as he breaths. Each drawn in breath feels like he's inhaling the hottest flames feeling his lungs burn with each time he draws in oxogen. His right cheek missing showing some teeth and gums as he bleed from his wounds. His bones broken and aching as every step he takes is hell on his body. Seeing something jump back and begin walking away Mathias sees what he startled. A cream white Furred Unicorn with Lavander purple hair and crystal blue eyes with three Diamonds on her flank. The male stares at her with a slight embarrassed look on himself knowing he must look like a monster.

Mathias merely looks at her some more thinking to himself. _"Alright ,This is a unicorn. A mstical creature of intense and near unmatchable magic power who can literally in this state kill me with her brain. Fuck she's a beautiful creature."_ Mathias shakes his head some of his thoughts before speaking. Hoping that she would understand him.

"Hey you, Can you understand me? If you can Would you mind doing me a favor?" Mathias asks The unicorn who merely goes wide eyed before shrieking a bit as her horn charges with a mystical blue aura the same color as her eyes. A magical blast towards him and Mathias dodges as quick as he can by rolling to the left then to the right as she blasts him.

Rarity immediately freaks as the thing infront of her speaks some foreign language she doesn't really know not really knowing what it wanted. All she picked up was "You'll taste the bloddy hatred." from it as he takes a step towards her. She merely fires more magical blasts towards him making him duck and dodge behind a thick tree.

"Ahhh stay back you horrid creature. I'm not tasting anything you have to offer. The nerve you have." Rarity says as she destroys the tree making it only a smoking stump. Mathias looks towards her only hearing a bit of what she said slightly understanding her. She has a bit of an accent to her voice Mathias thinks might be european. He only knows Three European dialects hoping that maybe she can understand one. He looks over the stump to call to the Mare only to see a pack of wolves made of wood charging rather fast towards them both.

 **"Cas timpeall Bhean Deas"** Mathias shouts in Italian hoping she could understand that and turn around to see the wodden wolves. Only to have her charge her horn with a magical aura before firing a few magic blasts towards him making him retake cover behind the tree stump. The white unicorn merely hmphs thinking about how this creature knows how to speak another language as she continues firing magic blasts towards the stump in the hopes of keeping the creature away from her as to stop him from "Stripping her flesh" As she heard him say. Although her italian is rather lacking and rusty.

 **"Drehen Sie sich um hübsche Dame."** Mathais shouts towards the white furred Unicorn only to get a raised eye brow at the third language spoken to her as to her it sounds as if he just said "Salt the wound." The unicorn continues firing magic blasts towards the tree stump Mathias is hiding behind unaware that the wodden wolves are closing in faster then before with one leaping out towards her from behind her right side. Mathias's eyes go wide with fear for the mare knowing she'll die if he doens't do something so he decides to speak the only other language he knows praying she understands him.

 **"Grr, Tourner autour Jolie Dame!** " Mathias yells to the mare making her eyes widen in horror at the words. Knowing french perfectly well she immediately heard the warning plain as day. **_"Grr, Turn around Pretty Lady!"_** Rarity turned her head to the side to look at what was coming only to see a metal knife rather large in size fly by her turned muzzle and ram into the wooden wolves skull sending the beast flying backwards only to be followed shortly by Mathias who immediately proceeds to rip it out of the beasts skull before kicking, punching and beating down the wolves tearing them to pieces and scattering the remains of thier wooden bodies. Mathais turns to face the white unicorn one more time who merely stares at him in his curent state wondering how he could be alive given his grevous injuries. She takes a step towards him and mathias steps backwards with his hands up in a surrender motion.

Rarity looks at the human and his injuries seeing he must be in intense and unbearable pain to even be breathing let alone what he just did to save her life. Rarity walks up to him once more making the creature step away from her again only to bump into a tree behind himself. Knowing she has him cornered she leans in and gets a good look at the creature before her. She sees he has slightly peach tanned skin, gorgeous silk soft sapphire blue shaded hair. His teeth although terrifying due to them being daggered like a sharks are pearly white and perfectly clean. His stormy sea green eyes show submission and worry letting her know he means no harm. Rarity looks him over and sees entire chunks of missing flesh and horrible injuries which beings her to nearly puke her guts out. She holds off on it and merely looks at him.

"Uh I don't know if you can hear me but thank you . . . thing. Uh i can't really understand you but do you need help?" Rarity asks him thinking it can somewhat understand him due to him speaking four languages three of which she knew. 2 of which she only gets snippits and the last she speaks fluently.

Mathias looking at her has a hard time remembering all the french and just proceeds to see the worry in her face as she looks his wounds over. He gets the gut feeling she's worried and asking if he needs help. Never having let him down before he follows his gut and merely gives a soft shake of the head indicating "No" to her making the unicorn smile slightly.

"Well alright if you say so. . .. but you really look to be in bad shape . . . .I'll maybe come again and see what i can do for you. Or maybe one of my friends. Will you . . .stay in the forest or come with me?" Rarity asks abit worried the thing that saved her might die in this forest. Seeing the creature before her merely pat her head being careful of her horn she smiles some and looks at mathias as he just dissapears in a blur of speed she didn't know he could muster. She looks around and just sees and hears nothing. She just sighs some and begins trotting towards the forest entrance to meet with spike.

Rarity has been running for a few minutes slowing down to catch her breath as she sighs in relief that she had gotten back to town safely. Soon enough Spike comes walking out of the Everfree forest with a slight blush to his face and a smile. Behind him is a sac full of gems and a potion. Rarity looks at spike and gives him a gleeful smile and cheer.

"Oh spike i knew i could count on you. What kind of gems were you able to find?" Rarity asks hoping he was able to find and dig out the right ones.

"Well, Rarity battleing my way through the forest and making sure i had cleared the area of things that would be a threat to Zecora i Made to talk with her for a bit. We had a few good laughs when i asked her where to find Forest emeralds. She led me to a cave where they were still pretty hard to find but i managed to get a lot of them." Spike says puffing out his chest trying to make himself sound manly. Rarity giggles at his attitude while Spike just chuckles before coming clean.

"Kidding rarity, I just made sure to clear out some tiny local pests with my fire and Zecora took me to the cave to find them. They were hard to dig out and hard to find but the cave was filled with nothing but them. I couldn't get amethysts though." Spke says a bit discouraged.

"Oh spikey wikey it's okay the forest emeralds are enough for now. I can get the Ameythsts sometime tomorrow or friday at the end of the week okay?" Rarity says rubbing the drakes head earning a blush from the drake. He smiles and nods some as Rarity and him head back home. In the shadows of the trees something is seen moving rustling the bushes and disturbing the leaves only to then vanish.

Rarity was currently at home thinking about what happened in the forest with the strange creature. Thinking back to when Twilight told her about the Humans in canterlot High school She draws a lot of Similarities. Her eyes flash with recognition and she bites her lower lip hoping that The human is alright. She will have to wait till tomorrow to talk to twilight about the happenings in the forest today.

 **(Everfree Forest.)**

Wandering through the thick brush of the forest he's currently in Mathias feels he needs Rest. Using his tracking and Marine training he soon finds himself at a small little grotto nestled in a quaint little clearing. A medium sized lake Being fed with water raining down from a waterfall which seems to sparkle in the night sky like Diamonds and liquid silver. He smiles happily at the scene while the Fireflies and torchbugs all light up the sky with a mozaic of lights and chatter. Seeing a small cave Nestled into the mountain near the lake Mathias decides now is as good a time as any to rest and promptly collapses inside the small cave sighing heavily with relief that he can finally rest his weary and utterly broken body. Unbeknownnst to him A thin trail of his blue Shaded blood leaving a rather long and winding trail directly to his location from the entrance to the forest lays in wait to be found. His blood glowing a slight azure blue burning the trail into the earth itself. Mathias knows he'll be asleep for a long time Atleast a few weeks hopefully nothing too serious happens while he's out. If this realm is to be his heaven then he'll need to defend it to the best of his abilities. As conciousness finally gives way to the realm of sleep Mathias passes out into a black dreamless sleep for the first time in millenia. His last thoughts before the realm of sleep take him are of the Unicorn he saved And how she showed worry and care for him after only knowing him for only a few short minutes. A smile etching itself onto his face as this enters his mind. His body goes slack and his breathing nearly stops. Mathias has slipped into his coma.

* * *

 **(Carosell Boutique a week later.)**

* * *

A full week has gone by without any knowlege of the creature Rarity saw that day. She had spoken to twilight and the others hoping maybe one of them would have known but not even Fluttershy knew what it could have been. Especially with it surviving the way it was missing so many pieces of itself. Twilight went and wrote to her friend Lyra from Canterlot who moved to Ponyville shortly before Twilight herself did. The two got to talking and Rarity had discovered that the creature she saw most remsembles a very ancient and extinct race known as Humans. She was right in her assumption that It was a human based off what twilight had told her and the others from her time in Canterlot High with The human versions of themselves.

Thanking Lyra she gives her all the information she could regarding him. His strength, his power, reaction time and speed as well as where she had bumped into the creature. Hoping maybe, Just maybe, she or herself could find him sometime soon and birng him aid. Keeping the information between themselves the rest of ponyville is unaware of him and that is how twilight wishes it to stay for now. Rarity had been out a few times on scouting parties with fluttershy to find him and during the trip found the amethysts she needed and sighed knowing that it was possibly the last time she'd see the creature. Fearing the worst she feels the human may have died.

Shaking the htoughts form her head she just sighs leaving the house to meet up with the others. Twilight had left ot take care of something in canterlot and would be back soon. Hopefully it would help fight off this Tirek Character who's been hiding and stealing the magic of everything around to make himself more powerful.

As Rarity comes face to face wit hthe others infront of Ponyville Tirek is there with Discord ready for some kind of scheme. As Rarity and the others try what they can to defeat Tirek Discord uses his magic to stop them all and Tirek Absorbs all there Magic leaving Herselfm herfriends and the entirety of Ponyville feeling drained and colorless as they barely have the energy to move at first.

As Tirek laughs at his victory Dicord soon shivers rather strangely and immediately hides behind the downed Mares calling Tirek.

"Tirek we have to go now. He's coming and he wont be to happy we're doing this. It's dangerously close to tainting Equestria." Discord said in a rather worried tone.

"Oh hush Discord we have successfully absorbed all the magic in equestria and nothing here can even comprehend my i mean Our power. Nothing will be able to stop us." Tirek says looking at Discord cower like a child.

"No Nothing here in equestria but what's coming isn't from equestria. I sense his power. I sense his magic and the displacement it can make. I'm actually worried he may be able to stop us." Discord says as Tirek Laughs at this.

"What ever. I'll show you nothing can stpo us not even this . . .what ever it is that's got you so worried." Tirek says before he walks over to the downed Elements of Harmony.

"So which pony do you want first? I'm sure they are nice and ready for us to have some fun. Not like anyone can stop us." Tirek says reaching over and grabbing Rainbow Dash.

"Hey you big ugly Goon. Put me down right now or so help me i'll" Rainbow begins saying only to then get her muzzle closed by Tireks fingers.

"Oh hush, You're going ot tell me where this New alicorn Twbright spackle" Tirek starts only to get interupted by Discord.

"Twilight Sparkle." Discord corrects making tirek Slap his palm against his Face.

"Twilight Sparkle, Right. You're going to tell me where Twilight sparkle is and You're going to do it either before, After or During my fun. If you tell me before i may just be gentle. . . But i doubt it." Tirek says lighting his hand ablaze with magic.

"Discord seeing whats happening fears this may bring The taint and Goes to speak up but someone beat him to the punch. . . Literally.

A cloaked figure is seen at head level with the massive Centaur and a resounding crunch was heard as the cloaked figures fist is shown colliding with Tirek's face. Spitting out a few teeth and some blood as it floats in the air away from him before landing on the floor Tirek is left dazed and confused and in extreme pain from the broken bones. In that moment Tirek lets Rainbow Dash go and being to weak to move and having her magic of Flight taken Rainbow plumets to the floor before getting caught by the figure Bridal style bringing the mare to blush softly before she is gently set down next ot her friends in front of the town.

The entire town of Ponyville Is watching as they had crawled to see what was going on. Infront of them lay the elements of harmony in a similar state as them with discord and a centaur infront of them all with wicked grins while a lone figure stands as defense. The strange thing is a cloaked figure seems to be standing between the town itself and the two Opposing evil doers.

"Now threatening a Mares innocence is a very evil offence. One i can see coming from the blight that is you Warmonger. But You Draconequus. . . i expected better from you." The figure states standing tall at 6 feet towering above most ponies. The voice sounds Familiar as Rarities eyes widen. She may not have understood what was said but that voice is definitely the same.

"And who are you to say what is evil? A do gooder with a hero Complex?" Tirek mocks.

"I stole this worlds magic fair and square. If you want it then you shall have to take it from me. And it's two against one. I feel we can win easy enough." Tirek Brags undertanding the strange thing infront of him wondering why he feels so small compared to him when he barely comes up to his kneecaps in height.

"True, and numbers can overwhelm but you are two and I . . .well I have fought worse odds with less then i have currently and still have come out on top. Draconequus. Stay out of this fight. Your magics hold no effect against me and you can sense this." The creature says going for his makeshift cloak unclasping it.

"Discord whats he saying? Your magic effects everything. It is Chaos itself so you know he's lying. Kill him." Tirek says having Discord obey like a useful tool seeing Discord cast a lightning spell to pierce the beings heart. The bolt strikes it's target dead center right in his chest only for the being to begin laughing as the cloak falls away revealing what was underneath. Discords eyes widen as he sees something he hasn't seen since before his first successful reign of Chaos. A human being.

"Standing before Tirek and Discord Mathias is still in bad shape. Chunks of flesh missing, bone showing, His lungs still exposed through the ribs as is his heart which is still slowly beating. His flesh pale and sickly with big Purple, Yellow, Blue and Black splotches all over his body. Mathias turns to look towards Discord with an insane grin.

"Why aren't you dead. That bolt should have killed you. Besides you look to be a corpse walking." Tirek yells looking at the creautre.

"Because he's what i thought was an extinct creature. A human Being. A creature born entirely out of Chaos. His species very nature is chaotic to the point of immunity from my own magics. I. . . i Haven't seen them since i was ordered" Discord says before stopping himself. The truth will only be known to the human and Celestia.

"Draconequus. . . . I bring a message. Stay out of the fight and all shall be forgiven. Interfere . . . .and i will put you down." Mathias says Getting Discord to smile and nod happily before floating to be beside fluttershy.

"Discord you coward get back over here. Help me fight this thing." Tirek says not knowing what a human is.

"Sorry I can't. You saw what happened my magic literally had no effect on him so i'm not risking my neck bringing in the taint when he is offering me sanctuary. I may be chaotic but i'm not insane." Discord says turning his back on tirek.

"Well then you are of no more use to me." Tirek says before stealing Discords magical abilities sapping and sucking out the magic from his very being leaving him betrayed and powerless.

"But you said you were my friend. The necklace you gave me was a sign of your trust." Discord says a bit hurt by the fact his supposed friend just betrayed him in the worst way possible.

"The necklace was a sign of trust which was broken by my worthless brother when he decided that " _Friendship"_ was the right way and that what we were doing to worlds was " _Wrong"_ I hate my brother and i hated that Necklace i just lied to get you on my side so i could get powerful enough to kill you after stealing Celestia and the other alicorns magic. Now that you wont fight you're useless to me and therefor have no value. Good riddance." Tirek says before turning to the human Who hasn't moved a muscle in all of this. His appearance scaring nearly everypony there besides Rarity, Her friends, Lyra and Bon Bon as Bon Bon was told just so she wouldn't ask questions as to why Lyra nad the others were Frantically searching the Everfree Forest.

 **(Que music Crypt of the NecroDancer OST, Artist: Danny Baranowsky)**

"As for you worm. . . prepare to die." Tirek says before charging up a spell in his hand getting ready to throw it.

"before you end your own life with that action i have to know. What's your name and whats your reason for doing this?" Mathias asks a bit seriously wishing to gauge his reasons.

"My name is Tirek whelp and i am your death. And my reason for doing this. It's fun and i like to." As Tirek answers he goes to throw his spell only to see the human dissapear in a blur of speed. The pain Tirek feels next is Impossible to rate as the humans foot slams into his abdomen pushing through leaving a small bulge in his back shaped like the humans foot. The 19 foot tall behemoth of a centaur is sent rocketing back into the forest crashing into the trees toppling them under his massive weight.

"Well well well, Looks like i'm a size 19. Also it seems i have a promise to keep to three Lovely mares from my past." Mathias says before merely walking towards the downed Tirek who is coughing rather harshly trying to catch his breath before he see's Mathias before him and blasts him with a point blank Area explosion.

Mathias merely standing there takes the blast like it's nothing showing no signs of damage besides what was already visible to everypony around. Mathais merely cackles some before kicking Tirek in the head getting him into the air as Tirek gets to his feet. Mathias leaps upwards from below and backflip kicks Tirek in the chin hard sending him into the air before appearing above Tirek and slamming his good fist into Tireks back slamming him back into the ground.

Coming down Mathias crashes hard with his feet into Tireks Leg snapping the bone like nothing before grabbing Tireks Tail and spin throwing him back towards the town watching him land infront the mares of the town.

"Grrrahh my leg he broke my leg! Discord why don't my spells harm him?" Tirek says in a paniced state.

"I told you my magic is chaos based. His species IS CHAOS INCARNATE. Thus my magic does nothing to him. And since my magic is magic of DEVINE Origin it overpowers all the others writing them to be the same. Which, stay with me now, IS CHAOTIC! Thus all your magic is now Chaos based. Offensive and defensive spells both. You're as weak as i am to that creature now AHAHAHAHA" Discord laughs rather insanely as Tirek goes to swear only to have his head slammed into the dirt by a foot and before blasted backwards by a punch to the chest.

Casting a healing spell Tirek growls and fixes his leg and stands tall looking at the Human. He curses the lords an their short sightedness and cast spell after spell to try and harm the human infront of him. The ponies of Ponyville watch in worry and wonder as the one who did this to them is struggling ot even harm just one of this strange species.

Mathias walking his way towards Tirek is merely taking the magic attacks like nothing. Fire blasts. Lightning strikes. Plague curses and Spike hexes as well as ice spears all impale, Stab, splat, explode and pierce into his flesh doing decent damage to his weakened body but not really slowing down Mathias's stride.

As mathais looks up at the Massive Centaur from the ground he merely smiles wickedly as he stares the creature down. Tirek tries his Magic sucking spell on Mathias making sure to extend the range as far as he can before inhaling and getting absolutely nothing from Mathias.

"Why can't i take your magic. That spell was of divine origin as well. It shouldn't be overwritten. You should be susceptable to it just like Discord." Tirek says taking a few steps back.

"I don't use magic when i feel my opponent is not worthy of it. My magic is part of my soul. And as such isn't going anywhere no matter how hard you suck. You can suck and blow as many times as you want and not one ounce of my magical power will leak into your mouth. The only way to get my magic is to kill me and as "Discord" Has said. . . .That is Quite impossible. Now as you can see I can take anything you throw at me and using only my inborn strength and trained fighting skills and kill you in the most horrifying ways. Thats the honest truth." Mathias says which has applejacks Cutie mark glowing rather brightly getting Applejacks Attention as having a reaction like this is strange. She merely looks towards Mathias still not understanding what he's saying.

"To tell you something My hands aren't as clean as most would think. My hands to are stained with the blood of Innocent lives. The souls i've taken in the name of Evil were for a cause though as such i was forgiven for my honesty in claiming my mistakes from the past. But i'll do you one favor. I'll show you that i too can be kind." Mathias states towards tirek. At this revalation Fluttershy's cutie mark also begins to glow like applejacks.

"Return all the magic you have stolen. Every last drop of it and i shall return you to your home world with your memory erased of all that has happened here. No one will pursue you, No one will hate you, No one will even know how to find you. You can start over a new life what do you say?" Mathais says only to have Tirek send a blast of magic towards Mathias destroying the surrounding forests around them with the point leading out towards where mathias once stood.

Suddenly laughing begins to echo throughout the area. A deep and emotional laugh filled with joy and happiness. A simple and merry mirth fills the area making Discord laugh aswell as Pinkie pie as her cutie mark begins lighting up like a neon sign. The laughing is coming from the dust cloud as Mathias is still stanidng there in the face of danger to all including himself. Laughing his slight fears away.

"I find it funny really even when you know your magic does shit for dick against me you still try and injur me with it. Well Thats just the tits. Listen yah Dandy tart and listen well. YOUR! MAGIC! CAN'T! DO! A! THING! TO! ME! ASSMAGGOT!" Mathias yells punctuating each vocalized yell with a punch or kick to a different area to Tireks body. The last blow sending Tirek towards Rainbow dash and all the others.

Landing infront of them all Tirek coughs up a bit of blood before Mathias speaks to him once more infront of the Mares standing as a guard.

"I'll be generous Tirek. I'll re-extend my offer to you." Mathias states in a matter of fact tone as he crosses his arms. The statement making Rarities Cutie mark light up like the others making her feel happy and safe.

"This is seriously as kind as i can be. I wont fight you anymore. I'll only defend myself and the . . . Ponies of this realm as this world and this world have my loyalty. But you gotta meet me half way. As i said i'm a kind man and i will let you go. I'm being generous and kind with this offer. Take it please . . . . I don't like fighting and would really rather avoid staining my hands further." Mathias says looking towards Tirek.

Tirek looks down thinking about the offer before he looks up towards Mathias and smirks. Power always corrupts so this will indeed help.

"What if i make you a counter offer?" Tirek asks looking towards Mathias who raises his eyebrow at this.

"What kind of offer are you making me?" Mathias asks a bit curious as the ponies around all gasp and look fearful for what might happen.

"Join me, Join me and i'll give you more power. I'll give you half the magic i've absorbed including Discords. I'll give it all to you and you just join my side in destroying this place. Kill everyone and join my side and all that power can be yours. I swe-" Tirek says before a leg connects with his neck nearly breaking it as he is sent flying backwards into a house smashing through it.

"I'm loyal only to a select few. And the Creatures i swear to protect are on that list. That includes these Ponies. I am loyal to them and will NEVER turn my back on them." Mathias says pissed off now making Tirek flinch at the tone. Rainbow dash's Cutie mark glows once and just like the others shines brightly as they cutie mark images all appear on Mathias back in a dice face Patern.

"Now if your done trying to buy time for your own Pathetic life. It's time i do something about you. You threatened to bring the taint to the untainted. A punishment will be dealt and you can not escape this fate. I will be the one to. . ." Mathias says before stopping his hands movement and freezing. His eyes seem to glaze over as the pain finally hits him and the images of the Girls Cutie marks fade. His own injuries from beforehand shattering his steel clad Nervous system and flooding his body with pain. Mathias fights through it and lowers his arm and drops to his knees before signing realizing he must not interfere with what happens next.

He merely looks towards The Fallen ponies and walks towards The White Unicorn he had seen and saved back in the Forest and he drops to his knees infront of her. He merely resigns to sitting criss ccrossed infront of the ponies before him as his body begins leaking blood and Mathias's stiffled groans of pain soon become heard by many.

"So you can be hurt. And you appearantly have reached your limit on your power. Where as i Have limitless amounts. You should have taken my Offer Now you'll die with the rest of them." Tirek says as He capture all the mares, Discord, Spike and Mathias in magical Bubble prisons.

 **(Twilight sparkles Battle with Tirek Proceeds as normal and she's now making the deal with the monster.)**

"So do we have a deal Purple one?" Tirek asks inquisitively as he smirks a bit easily.

"I have the power to defeat you right here Tirek. Nothing you do will ever make me give up my power to a monster like you." Twilight says charging up her most powerful spell to fight off tirek and hopefully win.

"Oh but i believe you're wrong on that one." Tirek says snapping his fingers teleporting the bubble prisons to his location as they flaot above his head. Seeing all 7 bubbles Twilight gasps in utter shock and surprise seeing All her friends, Discord and a Human in the bubbles. Though it appears the human has died.

"My friends. Tirek let them go right now." Twilight says flooding even more power and rage into the blast spell she's about to use.

"Oh but i will. I'm a man of my word despite everything else. I will let your friends go. IF you give me your magic." Tirek says making twilight growl before thinking carefully on what is happening. She closes her eyes and makes her descision.

"Alright tirek But let my friends go." Twilight sparkle says looking at the bubbles. Tirek laughs dirisively and snaps his fingers causing 5 bubbles to float down.

"ALL OF THEM TIREK!" Twilight yells getting Tirek to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh but i did Twilight. Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and applejack are all safe." Tirek says.

"You know who i mean Tirek. Discord let him go and let the human free as well." Twilight says getting Tirek to look at her confused.

"You want me to release Discord and the human? Even after what discord did and the fact that the human is essentially a walking corpse? After all of it you want them aswell?" Tirek says getting twilight to look sternly at Tirek and he merely snaps his fingers letting them both go.

Twilight sighs and walks to Tirek and allows him to suck the magic out of her. As tirek gets his powerup Discord looks over to Twilight astonished before looking towards Mathias who merely smiles and nods to him. Discord walks over to Twilight sparkle and begins speaking.

"Twilight. . . even after betraying you. Betraying equestria. . . .You still risked your life for me. You gave up your magic to see me safe?" Discord asks a bit astonished someone would do that for him of all equines.

"Of course discord. . . I may not really like you cause of what you have odne in the past but . . . .You're still my friend. Well Fluttershy's friend. And cause of that your my friend to. And i'll do anything for my friends. No matter what it is. . . even if it means giving up my magic." Twilight says solomely as she looks at the floor.

"Well twilight. . . I don't know what to say. Thank you. Sincerely thank you twilight. Look it may not be much but. . .Tirek told me that this necklace was a sign of mine and his friendship before he betrayed me saying it held bad memories of his brothers betrayel. Well i'm giving it to you as a sign of TRUE friendship. And consider this my total and unconditional reformation. I hope we can truly be friends twilight. I know that it doesn't mean much now but i give my word i will no longer do anything evil." Discord says placing his hand over his heart and raising his free hand in an act of swear.

"Thank goodness. I'm glad to hear you're finally gonna let Friendship into your heart Discord i hope we can be friends too soon. . . .how ever long we live till Tirek gets bored with us." Twilight says still weak.

"There has to be something we can do." Pinkie Pie says worried.

"What can we do we have no magic and the elements of harmony don't work either." Rainbow dash says to Pinkie Pie.

"True but i reckon that Twi here has an idea. She can think of something can't you twi?" Applejack asks a bit hopeful.

"I honestly don't know girls. Friendship and Harmony usualy prevail in this but without the elements or magic i highly doubt we will be able to . . . .THATS IT!" twilight squeals happily.

"Whats it Darling?" Rarity says from infront of Mathias.

"The elements may be gone but the tree which gave them life is still alive. And the box it gave us has to have something to do with friendship." Twilight says thinking analytically.

"What are you talking about twilight. The box has 6 keys and they all could be anywhere and we'll never find them in time to stop Tirek." Fluttershy says as she nervously hides behind Discord to be out of veiw of the human near them.

"I know Thats what's bothering me fluttershy. 6 keys, 6 elements and all 6 of us have had some test of friendship or trial but nothing ot show for it except. Oh celestia that's it!" twilight says happily.

"Girls do you still have all the trinkets and momento's from the trials you had to endure all accross equestria?" Twilight asks getting all of the to pull out the desired Items. All of which flash with a quick rainbow light that goes unnoticed.

"These six items must have something to do with the box of friendship i know it!" twilight says as she looks towards the everfree forest.

"Come on girls we gotta get to the castle of the ancient pony sisters and get to the tree of Harmony now." Twilight says as she begins slowly trotting towards the castle.

"But twilight we have no magic, no strength and no way to fight of fthe creature of the everfree." Rainbow dash says before rarity inturrupts by clearing her throat.

"Ahem, Girls we have the perfect thing to protect us from the badies of the forest sitting right here." Rarity says pointing to Mathias who is currently sitting with his eyes closed. He opens them to look at her and then to her friends. Not really undertanding what they are saying he looks to discord for translation.

"They are wanting to know if you could perhaps defend them as they make their way towards an ancient tree of incredible power." Discord says to mathias.

Mathias merely closes his eyes and sighs. He was told he would be given heaven and in reality he is given one more hell in his eyes. He decides if he can not have peace and paradise later he will have it now. He opens his eyes and nods Towards discord and the girls before standing up towering over the 6 ponies easily and he begins his pain filled walk towards the castle behind the girls ready to pounce on anything that dares try to harm them or Discord.

Soon the girls, Discord and Mathias make it to the Tree of Harmony and twilight soon figures out the puzzle of the chest of friendship. The chest opens showering the elements of harmony with light and power refilling their magic and enpowering them beyond what they have ever felt. Acting quickly the girls attack tirek and soon after ashort fight are able to trap him and drain the magic he stole only to then return it to it's rightful owners. The pegasai regain the power and magic of flight. The earth ponies soon regain there unbridled strength and endurance. The unicorns gain back there magical abilities and so does Discord. As Mathias never lost anything to Tirek he remains largely unchanged except for one major change.

The massive burn mark that stood above his heart is gone. His flesh returned do to the abundance of magic in the air and land fueling his regenerative abilities. Crisp clean and fresh flesh and skin now show where it's supposed to but internally he is still beyond damaged as his blood still flows inside him, bones are still broke, muscles torn and tendons sliced. He is still in pain and on the verge of collapsing. Discord seeing this lays a clawed hand on him and nods to mathias. Mathias taking the sign just nods and in that instant passes out once more. Discord putting his hands forward to catch the sure to fall Human is surprised when instead of falling forward as his movement showed Mathias falls backwards avoiding the catch completely.

"Oh now thats gotta hurt. HM? Whats this?" Discord says looking at Mathias. On his mathias chest just above where his heart should be is a slight glow. Looking closely Discord sees what it is. It's all the elements of harmony. The emblems of the elements glow on Mathias's skin in a pentagon formation with The element of Magic being in the middle of them all filling the empty area inside the pentagon. The elements emblems soon fade as things come to a close when Tirek is once again trapped inside a cage in a frail and limp state. Unable to even move the slightest muscle.

Soon Princess Celestia, Luna and cadence are all back where they should be as Twilight's spell at the last minute to return all the stolen magic hit the three when they re-appeared in tireks old holding cell in tartarus.

Hugging Twilight and the others the princess's all thank them The princess's all exchange thank yous and hasty goodbyes as they have things to fix immediately before any damage done becomes irreversable. All three dissapearing in loud magical pops.

Soon discord joins the girls at Twilights new crystal Castle carrying the unconscious Mathias with magic making him float in the air upside down and tilted. When the girls see him they smile and then they realize that Mathias isn't moving.

Discord uses teaches Twilight a small healing spell to stich up the broken and torn muscles and skin aswell as stops the bleeding but they decide to wait awhile before taking him to the hospital due to the damage done to it and to cut down on the chance some Mad pony cuts him up like a science experiment to learn how he ticks. After about a month Mathias's Condition doesn't get anybetter and yet it doesn't worsen. Finally coming ot a decision Twilight calls all the girls over including discord and They look mathias Over before Twilight casts an experimental spell she's been trying revealing just why Mathias may not have been responsive.

All the injuries inside his freshly healed flesh. Broken bones, torn muscle and ligiments. Tendons sliced and burned and even battered, bruised, crushed or dying organs. Everything shocks them as the pain Mathias must be feeling is probably enough to keep even a fully mature dragon unconscious for years.

Discord assures them he is fine right now in the stasis spell he casts on him but he needs to find a hospital and soon or he may just not live through the next day. The girls hearing this begin to panic and race towards the hospital taking Mathias with. Twilight has Spike quickly write a letter to Celestia and the others stating that it is of upmost importance that they get to Ponyville General hospital as something they need to know is there.

 **(Ponyville General Hospital Emergency Entrance.)**

"Nurse? Nurse we need help now. This creature is going to die unless we do something. We need him in surgery right away." Twilight yells with Rarity backing up her friend.

"Please we need anyone to just come over and help Twilight knows minor healing spells to help with the small cases but This creature needs IMMEDIATE Medical attention Darlings" Rarity says worried for the human knowing he may not even live through the night.

Redheart hearing what was going on heads over only to see Princess Twilight and all her friends gathered in the hospital crowding around something unconscious. Not really know what Rarity is going on about she looks the creature over and doens't really know what to do but sees a few veins plain as day available for an IV to go. She sticks the creature with the IV stud and begins looking through coolers filled with blood and asks if it has a specific blood type. Discord then reaches into Mathias shirt and fiddles with his chest rubbing and sliding his hands all over Mathias appearing to grope him. Only to then smile and look towards Redheart before answering.

"Blood type O-Negative. Perfect cholesterol since his blood isn't too fatty or greasy to the taste as i've had the pleasure of tasting that already. His blood tastes thick and metallic. Coppery with a hint of nickle. He's very healthy. . .like insanely so. His name is Mathias Carlton Croqvist, He is. . . .wow he's ancient if his birthday is anything to go by but biologically he's 24 Younger then you Rarity. He was a United states Marine what ever that means but from what we've seen that must mean battle trained so it shows how and why he was able to take on Tirek so easily. He's 6 ft even and weights about 156lbs." Discord says automatically as he looks at the group of stunned mares.

"What?" Discord asks confused.

"You got all that just by groping his chest?" Fluttershy asks a bit shy as indicated by her beat red blush.

"Hmm? Oh no nothing like that." Discord says.

"So what was it your wicked chaos magic?" Rainbow dash asks wondering if he could do that with anypony.

"No it's not that either." Discord says before looking at the others.

"Then how did you know all that information on this thing?" Pinkie Pie asks poking the unconscious Mathais in the face squihsing his cheek a bit.

"Oh that, I just felt around for a small piece of metal that was inside his chest and pulled it out before it could cause real harm and it had all his information on it see?" Discord says pulling up a pair of ancient looking Metal tags on a small bead chain. The tags remind the girls of how an owner would tag there pets with things like that to show who owned him. The girls are busy just face hoofing at the obviousness of Discord as Nurse redheart dissapears with Mathias to the operation rooms to see if they can't fix the problems the creature has.

After a moment three loud magical pops can be heard as Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Pincess Cadence all show up standing right next to each other. They look towards Twilight worried before celestia breaks the worried silence.

"Twilight whats wrong your letter was very frightening i thought Tirek might have pulled a fast one on you." Celestia says hugging her faithful student tightly.

"Oh no nothing like that princess it's just a human is here in equestria. You remember right when i went to stop sunset shimmer and ran into a place filled with them?" Twilight asks getting nods from Celestia, Luna and cadence.

"Of course i do my faithful student and you say that a human from there is somehow here?" Celestia says a bit confused.

"Yes i don't know how and i don't know why but a human is here and we have ot send him back as soon as the portal opens again. But he has mayn interna injuries. From what discord says before the overflow of magic from the elements of harmony he was grievously injured to the point of literally being a walking corpse." Twilight says worriedly as she and the others look towards The double doors redheart took the human.

"Yeah poor feller ain't in good shape specially aftah what we had him do in his state." Applejack says looking at the floor.

"Come on applejack He'll be fine. Dudes literally tougher then stone. A hydra dropped a mountain on him and he just walked it off. So totally awesome. Uh not as awesome as me mind you. But still awesome." Rainbow says happily getting the girls to slightly laugh at that memory of how they met the running Hydra who was carrying a massive boulder for some purpose only to drop it on Mathias. Who proceeded to then randomly appear on one of the Hydras heads and knock it unconscious.

"Yeah besides you heard the laugh he gave when we found out the secret to the Chest of friendship. That laugh was one of pure love and joy. You don't have that when you're at deaths doorway. Besides my pinkie sense didn't go off to let me know it was gonna happen." Pinkie Says as she shrugs her shoulders only to get her ears to flop down against her head one after the other then her entire body convulses and twitches making Pinkie pie gasp.

"Oh but that was one of the strongest reactions ever. Only topped by when Twilight finally agreed to accept my pinkie sense as true and wouldn't try to understand it. Something big is going to happen and none of us are going to believe it." Pinkie says looking around.

Well what ever the case the poor dear was so injured after helping get us to the tree of harmony. I hope he's alright we still have to thank him. Who knows his owner may miss him if the tags are anything to go by." Fluttershy says looking to discord.

"Yeah besides when he gets better he can explain how he got here and maybe we could somehow link the two worlds together somehow. He seems highly intelligent if what Rarity told me about him is true." Twilight says hoping to do some reasearch on the human. Voluntarily of course and nothing intrusive.

"Yeah. . . Who knows. But one things for sure. I know that human wont die here. The vibe i got off him the entire trip to the Tree of Harmony said he'd only die in battle. And fortunately or unfortunately enough He is just too good at Combat to die unless It's something VERY Powerful or he's massively outnumbered." Discord says getting all 6 girls to nod in agreement.

"Yes that's true/ But perhaps Mathias will pull through quicker then we think. I mean our lands Magic seemed to heal him well enough on the outside. If someone were to cast spells of the same type to heal only from the inside he would be good as new." Rarity says happily thinking on how bad and near dead he looked before the Power of Friendship returned magic and life to the world of equestria and in return healing his more grevious life threatening injuries. When Rarity utters the name of the Human The princess's eyes widen with both fear and worry before what she said takes root and they all shout at the very same time.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL HIM?" The princess's ask all at once surprising the girls as they look towards the shocked and worried faces of the Princess's. Something must have happened and Twilight would get to the bottom of it.


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT DID YOU CALL HIM?" The princess's ask all at once surprising the girls as they look towards the shocked and worried faces of the Princess's. Something must have happened and Twilight would get to the bottom of it.

"Mathias, It's his name. Discord got that from some weird tags after we took him to here to Ponyville General. He had passed out shortly after we found out the meaning behind our friendship trials. We had decided to try and heal him ourselves with a few spells. They were working for a time but because of how the hospital was full and damaged that was why we couldn't take him right away. We all raced here as fast as we could when Discord told us what was gonna happen to him if we didn't hurry. " Rarity says wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Son his name is mathias? Did you get anything else out of him?" Celestia asks spike. Knowing the dragon is basically her son in all but blood knows he'll never lie to her about anything.

"Yeah, we got his full name after Discord started groping his naked chest." Spike says getting discord to growl a bit.

"What it's the truth, Besides we had to find out his name, height, weight and blood type before they could give him surgery so it was good you started feeling the guy up."Spike says defending himself getting the girls to look at him and sigh with relief before nodding to him as Celestia just smiles While discord tries to explain himself to two smirking princess's.

"I'm very proud of you Discord. You did the right thing. Besides i don't think anyone here cares if you grope anything. You're Chaos incarnate so it's in your nature to be random." Celestia says smiling some as she chuckles walking over to Twilight.

"So Twilight why do you want him to go home so quick? We could let him stay here with us for awhile. Think of the possibilities you know." Celestia says hoping her student will take the bait.

"True, with him here we can learn everything i couldn't when faced with getting home before the portal closed." Twilight says thinking on it for awhile.

"Well think of it like this. It takes the portal 30 moons before it can open again. So that means about roughly a month give or take a few hours. He can easily go back anytime he wants." Cadence says backing up Celestia.

"That's true also. I guess if the human agrees to stay I can have him stay with me at the castle. BUT only if he accepts our offer. Oh this would be nice now we just have to wait for him to get out of surgery." Twilight says looking towards the doors red heart went in only to see Nurse Redheart once again come out.

"Princess Twilight i'm sorry but there's nothing we can do. We have no idea what so ever about what this thing is nor do we know about it's anatomy. Healing spells aren't really working on him." Redheart says a bit worried looking at her.

"Oh don't worry about the human Nurse. If it is who i think it is he will be completely fine. Now take us to him" Princess Celestia says shocking the nurse who bows humbly to the princess before nodding.

"Of course princess Right this way." Redheart says before leading them all towards one of the ICU's near the back. Princess celestia, Cadence and Luna all gasp at seeing him. They all immediately begin to tear up as they smile happily. Celestia walks over and sits down next to the bed looking at the heart monitor beep steadily. She gives a chuckle at the state he's in before looking at him.

"You always were too tough for your own good weren't you devil dog?" Celestia says smiling some.

"Yes he was Celestia. Remember when he saved you from those things that were overrunning the base?" Cadence says with a smile.

"Boy do i. Poor things never stood a chance against him." Celestia chuckles as she sighs at the memories.

"Princess you know this Human?" Twilight asks a bit confused.

"Yes twilight. Me Cadence and Luna all know of him. He's a very dear friend to all three of us. More so to me and Cadence but that's not important. He will gladly stay here if offered. Now me and the others must prepare."Celestia says sighing as she stands up turning to face her student. Celestia really not wanting to go due to hating that she and the others must get ready to deal with the problems the rich ponies of canterlot are going to bring to her.

"I know sister, Tis really annoying when these "Upper class" Ponies feel that Thyne must Marry one of them or their kin." Princess Luna speaks angry that the ponies keep trying to con both princess's into marriage.

"Not to mention when they claim that all the poor ponies need to be separated from them the Jerks." Cadence says scowling at the memory of seeing a pony couple so uptight they were scoffing at the pain of a couple of ponies who were stranded in Canterlot due to accidentally losing all their money when the carriage they used rolled down the hill and off the canterlot cliff face into the rivers below.

"True, Only fancy pants and Fleur de lys have any dignity and sanity. At Least they only offer help and give idea's to better the community." Celestia says before feeling something gently plant it's hand on her flank.

Turning around she sees mathias's hand on her flank bringing her to blush. She smiles some thinking he's awake only to see that he's rather out of it due to the morphine.

"It's been a long time since i've smelt beautiful. . .It's a welcomed change." Mathias states looking at Celestia with a smile hoping she remembers him after all this time has passed.

"I'm just like candy, I can be sweet if you're a good boy i'll be your treat." Celestia says shaking her flank a bit making Mathias laugh a bit at her antics.

"Well it might be nice, but whatever you do, don't have to much as i'm no good for you." Celestia says before Mathias nods softly and lets his hand fall back onto the bed.

"Well just one little taste and i'll be on my knees. And in my condition that's no joke." Mathias says sitting up in his bed.

"Mathias . . . .it's so good to see you. But how did you get here before me and the others. Twilight explained that you got here LONG before we even got banished." Celestia asks a bit confused.

"That's a story for another day. In the meantime i need some help and i need it now. Draconequus front and center." Mathias says as Discord just appears in front of him a bit confused.

"I need you to. . . .tell me how long i have till the cursed ones come." Mathias says looking at him directly in the eyes.

"Oh they should be here in about 3 months tops. Plenty of time for you to heal up." Discord says looking to celestia who gives a knowing nod.

"Good. . .They'll be great cannon fodder for healing me. Till then looks like i'm stuck here in a bed. Celestia do you have any books on your language? I need to learn if i'm gonna be here till these things are dead." Mathias says making Celestia just chuckle.

"Oh i have something better I'll just give you the knowledge and know how right now. It's a simple knowledge transfer spell. In order for the spell to work i'll need to gain something as payment." Celestia says thinking a bit.

"Okay. . . I don't have money but i do have my services. I'll become your guard." Mathias says still not really thinking straight.

"Not like that my little soldier. You remember how this goes. Knowledge in exchange for knowledge. That is what the spell requires. I'll get the info from you i require with that i can explain to Cadence and Luna." Celestia says making Mathias smile widely.

"Candy and Lulu are here?" Mathias looks at her asking before he sees them both smiling while giving him waves. Princess Luna's wave is rather simple. One showing common worry, Care and respect. Cadance however has her hoof waving rather fast and excitedly as if truly happy to see him.

"Hi girls. . . . this morphine i'm guessing is really high grade. Fucking amazing you know. I'm guessing that it's because it's magically enhanced to make sure it's effective?" Mathias says making the three princesses giggle much to the confusion of the mane six and spike as Celestia nods in the affirmative.

"It is Mathias. It's enchanted so that the morphine increases its potency to where it can actually affect what it's entering. So i'm guessing for you it's milligram concentration would be in the millions." Celestia giggles as she answers in a teasing tone making Mathias nod his head happily before he licks his lips.

"Still as Delicious as ever. Mind if i get a quick lick?" Mathias says as he gives Celestia a sensual and loving look bringing the princess to blush rather deeply which is easily noticed on her face.

"What did he say Princess?" Twilight asks getting ready to write it down.

"Nothing twilight. He's just being honest and . . .a bit out of it due to the drugs." Celestia says before her horn glows a golden yellow. Mathias's head is soon shown to have that aura as his eyes glaze over with a soft white light. Casting the spell Celestia's eyes also glow before her face contorts from one of concentration to one of shock and fear before shuddering as The spell ends when the correct knowledge is transferred.

"There Mathias. . . . You now should be able to speak our language and understand us just fine. But when you get out . . . You have a lot of explaining to do mister." Celestia says sternly making Mathias nod some holding his aching head.

"Gotcha Princess. . . .I guess i need to update my tattoo don't I? Since I no longer fly my original flag" Mathias says smirking at her making Celestia blush deeply at the meaning behind his words remembering her promise. She looks at him and smiles knowing he'll go through with it.

"I'm happy to hear you say that. I'll send the needed supplies when you're in better shape. Until then just relax. Also Remember spike?" Celestia says looking at Mathias getting him to nod.

"Yeah your surrogate son. The dragon you raised as your own. I remember well everything you told me Celestia. After all, What kind of soldier would i be to ignore the words of my lovely and humble princess." Mathias says smiling some getting her to move out of the way revealing Spike to him. Mathias looks at him and sizes him up. Looking at him now he feels nothing of interest as Spike seems to be . . . .Rather plain.

"He reminds me of me when i was in school before puberty." Mathias says looking towards Celestia getting her to giggle.

"Of course but that's cause he hasn't had any training yet. With you around i'm sure he'll come into his own." Celestia says before yawning some and looking at Mathias.

"Till next we meet Mathias. Just remember. I'm just like candy." Celestia says shaking her flank in front of Mathias. Her marehood in plain view showing a bit of wetness getting his face to darken with a massive blush as he averts his eyes. Celestia bids farewell to Twilight and the others leaving them in a state of complete confusion before they teleport out and get back to canterlot.

"Well that was strange." Rainbow dash says a bit sternly.

"Yeah it was. . . I reckon the princess's are all very friendly with that critter. They seemed to be close enough to tease one another." Applejack says with a smile.

"Well that's because we are close enough to tease each other. I saved there lives so they should feel close to me." Mathias says shocking Applejack.

"You just spoke to us. .. I thought you didn't know our Language?" Fluttershy says a bit confused.

"True but Celestia cast a knowledge transference spell on me and she flooded my brain with the language you use in exchange for finding out how i got here. Knowledge for Knowledge that's how it works you know." Mathias states shrugging his shoulders.

"True but you just woke up. That ordeal must have left you tired we'll come back tomorrow to ask questions. Is that okay with you mister?" Twilight asks in a professional tone.

"If you're the Twilight Sparkle Celestia spoke of back in the warehouse i'm happy to oblige you in whatever questions or experiments you need of me." Mathias says making her nod some with a smile as she pokes spike.

"Good we'll all be here tomorrow until then Rest up you need it." Twilight says smiling getting Mathias to merely nod at her before laying down in his bed. Rarity walks up to him as the others leave making Mathias look to her.

"I never got a chance to properly thank you for saving my life back in the forest." Rarity says looking at Mathias

"Meh it's what i do. Besides it's not like i could just let something as beautiful as you get killed." Mathias says with a slight chuckle. Blushing softly Rarity just looks down and nods some before speaking.

"Well still i thank you Mathias. It was very brave." Rarity says before leaning in and kissing Mathias's Cheek. The action bringing mathias to widen his eyes at the feel of Rarity's soft lips on his cheek. He looks to her and just stares blankly.

"Have a good rest darling. I look forward to getting to know someone who can be so casual with the princess." Rarity says before leaving the hospital room. Mathias merely puts his hand on his cheek before sighing softly. He looks out the window and looks towards the sky with a soft smile.

"I guess this is what you meant . . .eh lord?" Mathias says to himself before chuckling and deciding it's time to go to sleep he lays down once more and goes to sleep rather crudely as he merely lets himself go limp.

Getting woken up in the morning by Nurse redheart Mathias merely examines her carefully as she changes some things around the room before looking at him.

"I don't know if you can understand me but do you have anything. . .anything at all that could lead to us helping you recover?" Redheart asks a bit confused as to what is currently in the bed.

"I can understand you fine and yes i have plenty of things to help me recover on the way. For now i'm content to just relax in this bed and let you all scratch your heads wondering what the fuck i am." Mathias says looking at Red Heart getting her to raise her eyebrow.

"Fuck?. . . I don't sleep with patients" Redheart says a bit confidently with a sly smirk.

"No i didn't ask to fuck I . . . Oh! You sassy bitch. I think i'm going to like you. Listen princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends may be by later today. Just give them the key to my room and have everyone give us a little spacewhen she or they are here please. Till than it's fine to let others in to see me so long as you know they wont cause trouble." Mathias says looking to redheart who just nods softly to mathias before leaving.

Soon enough Mathias is asleep once more the pain he feels no longer affecting him due to the drugs. After a bit Mathias wakes up to something Strange. He feels a weight pressed into his chest and a firm grasp around his waist. Groggily he wakes up only to see eyes staring back at him. Staying calm as he can he just looks at the eyes of whoever is doing this and he speaks.

"Uh . . . Hi? I owe you money or something?" Mathias says a bit confused before the mint Green pony leans back and lets him go with a happy squee escaping her lip as she just shakes her head.

"No you don't owe me anything. I was just curious about a few things if you wouldn't mind answering." The mint green Mare says making Mathias just groggily nods not really caring.

"Sure i got nothing better to do. What's on your mind mint?" Mathias says getting her to chuckle.

"MY names Lyra. Lyra heartstrings, And i'm a bit confused because in all the ancient texts and ruins i've found it seems Humans were all extinct yet here you are. Mind telling me how?" Lyra says with a smile. Mathias just looks at her and thinks on this before looking to his left seeing a second mare in the room. This one a light cream color furred mare with dark purplish mane and a pink highlight. He sees her just shrug her shoulders at him and Mathias just looks at Lyra once again.

"I'm sure that whatever humans were here before were extinct yes but I'm a . . .special case. If you need info on my species like our Anatomy, mating styles, history and what not i'm probably not the best to tell you about that since i'm not really . . .from here and my human history may be VASTLY different from the one you're trying to piece together from ruins and legends. Well History and mating styles that is but Human Genealogy and Anatomy is relatively the same no matter the dimension or realm you travel to." Mathias says shrugging his shoulders getting Lyra to Blush at the implications before she chuckles a bit and looks down at the floor.

"Well i certainly wouldn't say no to learning about your Anatomy if you're offering a show and tell." Lyra says making the other mare blush deeply before butting in.

"Hey hey hey Keep it Pg-13 Lyra. We were let in despite not being on his guest list for today. Don't push his kindness." The mare says not wanting to upset the creature that literally handed Tirek his own butt without a sweat despite his injuries.

"Oh calm down Bon Bon. If anything we heard from spike was true this male Human seems to be pretty laid back and welcoming." Lyra says making Mathias chuckle at them before looking to Bon Bon.

"Bon Bon was it? Listen it's all well and good she's willing to learn about my kind. I don't mind showing her everything she wants to see. If i'm going to be living here i can't really be keeping myself as a loner. You'll be seeing me around town, In stores and shops even maybe getting a job here. If i'm going to . . .be a normal sight people may as well learn about how my body works and what it can do. Hell it would make the doctors here breath a bit easier rather than panicking when i come in the hospital." Mathias says making Bon Bon relax a bit more at that. Seeing what he was capable of doing She feared upsetting him would result in less than happy circumstances.

"See Bon Bon it's okay he seems like a nice guy. Now I wouldn't mind learning all i could about your Anatomy and Genealogy. It would help out a lot with my studies and findings. Now what can you tell me about your Anatomy?" Lyra says happily using her magic to float a notepad and pencil ready to take notes.

"Well my personal Anatomy is not normal compared to other humans. . . .and i mean that sincerely considering who and what my mother is. Besides that i had a little . . . incident in my past that fucked my genetics up to the point of being nearly unstable. But i can give you all manner of books, notes, medical journals and the sort to help you along. If you want MY PERSONAL Anatomy. . . .well we'll have to be alone and in private before i'd go showing anything X-rated to you." Mathias says seductively giving her a soft wink making Lyra blush deeply as the image floods her head of him about to strip off his hospital gown. She just coughs nervously and looks at him with a soft smile.

"T-Thank you that would be nice to get when can you have them ready for me to study from? And as for your Private anatomy . .. Well i'd have to see about that at a later time when i know you." Lyra says nervously looking down with a soft blush on her cheeks.

"Why wait? I mean it's not like we're going to fuck is it? It's just i'd rather be in a private setting before giving out personal details about my life to someone I don't really know. It makes me feel a little better when i'm alone because then Not really anyone can judge me on my looks or anything other than the one other person in the room you know." Mathias states matter of factly making Lyra smile at him a bit before giggling some.

"Alright i get what you're saying and Sure i'll set something up okay? Now when can you have those books ready?" Lyra says putting the notepad away and looking away from Mathias. When she looks back his attention is out the window looking out on the town and laying on his waist and gut are a stack of books. Lyra looks at the books then to him a bit confused. She just looks at the books then to him once more before doing it a few more times and asking.

"How did you do that?" Lyra ask a bit confused about how he was able to just have the books appear out of nowhere.

"I have my ways. . . .But honestly it's part of why i'm different from other humans. Those are all the notes, books and medical journals about our Gene's, Genealogy, Anatomy and so on even diseases we can get and those we have cured." Mathias says shrugging his shoulders making Lyra smile some more before hugging him again.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. This will do so much for my research and Finally those stuck up high society Ponies at the university will have to admit they were wrong. Thank you I'll hopefully be back soon after reading these." Lyra says gathering all the books with her magic before putting them in a book bag.

"Ha fuck that noise. I'll do you one better. When you're done with what you do with those books come get my ass from where ever i am be it here at the hospital or at Twilight sparkle's castle when i'm released. I'll go with you to that event and taunt those stuck up butter nuts in the flesh showing them irrefutable proof of my existence and your findings." Mathias says giving the mare a gentle thumbs up. Lyra gives a gentle smile before she and Bon Bon both leave the hospital room after Lyra agrees.

"Freaky as hell just waking up to that but it sure felt kind of nice being held like that." Mathias says to himself with a soft smile and sigh before laying down once again in his hospital bed. Not much else to do other then watch the Ponies below him walk around and greet one another. After a few moments Mathias presses a button on his chair that the nurse said would call her. After Redheart arrives he smiles at her happily before speaking.

"Would it be possible to get me an Acoustic Guitar? I kind of want to spend my down time doing something i like and playing a song or two would help calm my nerves." Mathias says with a rather charming smile. The look hes currently sporting on his face coupled with the smile at Redheart gets the mare to blush rather deep as she just nods her head dumbly. She leaves the room and Mathias just returns his gaze to the outside. He slightly opens the window and is instantly hit with a very chilled breeze that cuts into his flesh cooling his rather warm body down.

After about 10 minutes Nurse Redheart comes in with the requested guitar and a smile on her face. Mathias looks at Redheart happily and leans in towards her grabbing the guitar happily as his other hand lightly pats her head and scratches behind her ears getting a rather odd look from Redheart as her expression from surprise to pleasure as she begins leaning into his hand and the fingers which are scratching her head and just behind her ears in the perfect spot.

When Mathias Stops Redheart opens her eyes only to see Mathias strumming and tuning the guitar before he begins to just play what ever really comes to his mind softly humming a tune now and then as Redheart goes back to whatever it was she was doing before filling the request for him.

After hours of playing the guitar and getting a feel for it once more Mathias takes a little rest. Unknown that Twilight and the others are heading right his way.

"Twilight are you sure this is okay? I mean he just woke up yesterday i don't think he'll be up for anything Darling." Rarity says a bit worried about the so called Human that they now have in equestria.

"Oh hush Sugar cube i'm sure he'll be fine. Not like our questions will hurt him. He's a tough one if anything we saw was to go by." Applejack says.

"Yeah besides did you see his moves out there? That whole punch he gave Tirek really messed him up it was so Awesome" Rainbow Dash says. Before Rarity can speak all 6 ponies and Spike hear the strumming a guitar and a rather baritone voice singing. Investigating they find it's coming from Mathias's Room and softly open the door and peek inside.

 **(Que song, Falling in love Sung by EAT Inc.)**

" _Wise men say, Only fools rush in. But i can't help falling in love with You."_ Mathias starts singing happily much to all the mares surprise as he sings rather well.

" _Shall i stay? Would it be a sin? If i can't help falling in love with You. Like a river flows surely to the sea. Darling so it goes some things are meant to be."_ Mathias sings rather openly getting the girls all to stare at him rather impressed at his voice. Rarity on the other hand is enraptured with the song and takes a step forward.

" _Oh take my hand. Take my whole life too. For i can't help falling in love with you."_ Mathias sings rather happily as his gaze continues to focus upon the nearing of the night. As the sun is already starting to set.

" _Like a river flows Surely to the sea. Darling so it goes. Somethings are meant to be."_ Mathias once again sings as the setting sun casts a light upon his face and exposed torso making it seem as if his peach tan skin is glowing. The light catching his eyes in just the right angle to make them sparkle. Rarity so enraptured by his voice and looks doesn't notice when she begins walking towards his bedside.

" _Take my hand. Take my whole life too. For i can't help falling in love with you. For i can't help falling in love with you."_ Rarity sitting down right next to his bedside as Mathias finishes strumming his guitar and ends the song getting Rarity to smile longingly at him before clapping her hooves together rather softly. Gaining his attention Mathias quickly looks towards her and sees the look on her face as she begins clapping her hooves together. The other 5 plus spike all begin walking in and clapping as well getting Mathias to blush softly and rub the back of his head as he than turns to look out the window at the setting sun.

 **(Que song end.)**

"Hi girls . . .uh what brings you here?" Mathias asks a bit embarrassed that the mares had heard him playing and singing.

"That was wonderful darling. . .So full of emotion and caring. And your voice. Mmm that was just amazing." Rarity says looking at Mathias who blushes at the praise a little nervous about what they might have thought about it.

"I'll say, That song was so cute and well versed. II don't think i could have sung it any better than you." Fluttershy says making Mathias smile a little bit before giving a nervous chuckle.

"Wow that song was really nice sugar cube. Did you make it?" Applejack asks getting Mathias to shake his head.

"No i didn't make it. It's from my world. A rather popular song really so i'm not the only one who knows how to play and sing it. I just uhh . . . .I sing a bit better than others. I wasn't expecting you so late. Which is why i was playing in the first place." Mathias says getting Twilight to blush and chuckle nervously.

"That was a combination of mine and pinkie's fault. I was spending to much time making a to-do list and she was setting up a rather . . . .well it doesn't matter right now. So would you mind answering some questions i have?" Twilight asks getting Mathias to shake his head saying he'd be happy to.

After 3 more hours of talking the night soon comes upon everyone. The entire three hours is spent having Mathias answer the strangest and most intelligent questions he's ever had to answer. A few got into the more personal section but he still answered honestly only to soon have all 6 girls leave having spike stay and look up at him.

"You have a problem little man?" Mathias asks spike who just looks at Mathias before closing his eyes and than saying.

"Teach me." Spike says a little seriously.

"Teach you? Teach you what?" asks Mathias a little curious.

"Teach me to play guitar. . .and to sing. Teach me how to make the girls swoon like i saw Rarity do for you when you were singing that Song earlier. Please i just need it." Spike says to Mathias getting him to raise an eyebrow at him. He than thinks about it before answering.

"Tell me why you want me to teach you how to do those things. If your answer is good enough i'll teach you. . .If i don't like why you want to do it i'll refuse." Mathias says sternly.

"I . . .I wanna. . . . ***Sigh*** I wanna learn how to play guitar and sing so i can win Rarity's heart. I've had the biggest crush on her since i first saw her. She's the most amazing Mare in the world Besides Twilight and I wanna try and get her to like me as more than what she does now.I don't wanna just have a quick fling with her either . . . .i want the whole package of things like dating, love making and spending time together you know." Spike says getting Mathias to think over his words.

"Come by tomorrow morning 6 Am Sharp. I'll teach you how to play and sing. I'll give you advice on dating and winning women if i can also. The mares in this world seem to be just women being women so the methods i use will help you out. Just know that none of this should be used for dickish things like tricking women into having sex with you nor should they be used to seduce women only to get them to give you things than never see them again. I hate when men do that as it gives all of us a bad name. So once again. Be here 6 am Sharp. I'll teach you all i can about winning the heart of the girl you love." Mathias says with a tender smile before patting Spikes head getting spike to smile and nod.

"Of course Mathias thanks. I'll be back tomorrow. Oh this is gonna be so cool." Spike says before rushing off to catch up with twilight and the others. Mathias looking at the full moon and the stars just sighs happily before calling out.

"I don't know how many times I've looked upon the stars and moon of the many different worlds Lulu. . . .But each time i did i was always calmed down and happy. Your nights are what kept me going for all those torturous years alone and in the violent hellscape that was my life after the war. I don't know if you could hear what i said those times but i'll say it once more. Thank you for bringing your gorgeous night to me. Every time i see it it's as if i'm looking upon a masterpiece of art each and every time it comes in. Please Lulu. . . .For me, Never change and never forget that no matter who you were, Who you are or who you will be. . .. I'll always be your friend." Mathias says putting his hand on the ice cold window of his room before laying down on the bed and once again falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Mathias is sleeping softly in his hospital bed. His mind a jumbled mess of memories plaguing his current dreams. His body convulsing every now and again as sweat pours from his body as his heart monitor begins beeping off the charts. The pony in the room gasps at the rate his heart is beating and she bounds off to get his nurse.

 **(Mathias's Current dream. Que Song Dream of Mirrors by Iron Maiden.)**

Everything is currently in black in white as Mathias is currently outside in what appears to be a massive complex filled with a factory, a storage building, a few office buildings and a major two major laboratories And what appears to be two large mixing vats. In the middle of the complex is a raised platform with a very large bell shaped item on the platform next to a control panel.

Mathias is currently banging on a door blocked by a rather large amount of debris and a few office desks trying to bash open the barricaded exit as he takes the weapon in his hands and begins firing into the darkness of the corridor killing the moaning and shambling corpses of the recently risen undead as they charge their way to him rather quickly. On the platform with the main control panel two people are seen Arguing.

"Adalbert, You can't just do this." Heinrich says trying to talk sense into the mad geneticist.

"So says a plebeian family man who lost his real motivation to further humankind. I did what i had to and look at the project. It was a complete and utter success. I revived the dead, Taught them how to use weapons and even flanking maneuvers. I was even able to use the energy keeping them alive to ALTER THE VERY GENOME OF HUMANITY!" Adalbert says rather heatedly as his broken mind is too far gone to be saved.

"Killing our own men to accomplish this task is not how to do this Adalbert. He won't let you get away with this." Heinrich says hissing slightly.

"Thats He with a capital H by the way." a third voice chimes in walking towards both scientists with a very angry look on his face.

"Oh Mathias how good of you to join us. See Heinrich my greatest creation is here to defend his " Adalbert says only to be interrupted by a fireball exploding right next to his head scorching off most of his hair and leaving him with a 3rd degree burn.

"Defend you? Fuck you asshole." Mathias says flipping him off before his arms burst into very large bright blue and black flames as he balls his hands into fists screaming to the heavens.

 **"I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR SPINE OUT YOUR MOUTH, SNAP YOUR HEAD OFF AND SHIT DOWN YOUR THROAT HOLE YOU PSYCHOTIC MOTHER FUCKER!"** Mathias screams as his flames burst outwards before he has the flames condense into a large fireball he gets ready to hurl towards Adalbert.

"You're going to- " The dream seems to end as Mathias is shaken gently from his sleep.

 **(End of Mathias's Dream)**

Mathias wakes up with a start. Sweat pouring down his body as he looks around the room. Standing next to him is the nurse.

"Mister Croqvist please calm down You're heart is under quite a lot of stress. Any more and you'll have a third heart attack in the span of just 10 minutes. PLEASE CALM DOWN!" Nurse redheart states as she uses her magic to keep Mathias from thrashing about.

Mathias Just sighs and closes his eyes as he soon calms down enough to get his heart to stop beating so fast. Looking at the Pony in front of him Mathias is confused beyond belief. He is thinking as far back as he can only to have a flash go through his mind making him relax a little more.

"That's it, Good. Nice and calm. Now are you alright mister croqvist?" Red heart asks.

Looking at the mare in front of him he just tries to think about how he ended up in this position only to have a pink blur bouncing up and down next to the nurse as if she was on a major sugar rush.

"Oh my gosh you're up and okay. I was so worried when i saw your heart monitor go all "Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep." Really fast. I knew you were in trouble and in pain so i went to get Nurse Redheart. Now that you're okay i'm gonna get Twilight and the others we wanted to ask you more questions." Pinkie Pie says a million miles per minute before zooming out of the room. Mathias just stares at the spot Pinkie used to be for a few moments before turning to the nurse.

"Who put the battery in the energizer chicken?" Mathias asks Nurse redheart getting a soft giggle from the mare.

"No one knows Mister Croqvist. Listen i'm glad you're okay but i have to ask what was going on? You were sleeping so soundly then suddenly you just started convulsing and had a heart attack. And when the first one stopped you had another." Nurse red heart says checking his vitals to make sure there's nothing wrong.

"Memories. . . Ones i thought i had been okay with But now looking back i may not be able to let go of or accept them." Mathias says as he just relaxes and sighs.

"I see. . . .I'm sorry those memories are so damaging to you. I really hope nothing like that happens to you again. You had us worried." Redheart says as she gently rubs his arm making Mathias look out the window with a sigh with a soft blush.

"Would you mind answering a question for me though miss?" Mathias asks a bit hopeful.

"Of course Mister Croqvist ask away and i'll answer as best as i can." Redheart speaks getting Mathias to look at her rather seriously.

"Why are ponies talking to me. How can you be a unicorn? Those are myths to my knowledge. How did i get here? . . .and where is . . .Here exactly? How can i understand you and speak your language and most importantly. . . Why can't i remember anything?" Mathias asks a bit confused shocking Nurse redheart as she stares astonished. She just goes serious for a moment.

"I'll get all those questions answered right now. I just need you to wait for somepony to get here before i can answer them. Please wait awhile?" The nurse asks as Mathias just nods his head gently looking out the window rubbing his aching head trying to remember what's happened the in the past. Mathias recalls bits and pieces as time goes on and only after a bit of fighting through his clouded mind dredges up the memories of Celestia, Luna and Cadence. He relaxes a little bit as his heart races a little happy he's here. Hopefully if at all he'll be able to find his three Princesses

After a few hours Mathias just sighs a bit before hearing the door to his room open only to see Celestia, Cadence and Luna walk inside the room. Looking at them he's a bit taken back happy to see them as he tears up.

"Celestia, Lulu, Candy you're all here? How?" Mathias asks a bit confused as he leans over the edge of his bed.

"So it's true. . .You're memories have been taken." Celestia speaks sitting down next to Mathias.

"I guess. . .The last thing i remember is tearing one of those abominations in half above my head before overloading the teleporters to destroy the facility in a nuclear blast killing every last one of those things including myself. But the moment i hit the teleport button to overload the cores and detonate the base i got hit by a large bolt of lightning and then the next thing i know i'm bare handedly beating a 20 foot tall centaur to death and passing out after looking and feeling like a corpse walking." Mathias says rubbing his head.

"Hmhm still such a colorful vocabulary. Yes it's true that you did fight Tirek. Rather well i might add. Nothing he did could touch you. But you were more yourself then. Right now it seems as if you have Amnesia. Just like when you obtained that . . .Lightning ability Adalbert spliced into you." Celestia says looking worriedly at Mathias.

"It would appear so. . . Things are so . . .Blurry it's hard to focus. My mind is clouded and feels heavy and i'm both weak and tired. I don't feel pain so this is just a very very unusual headache." Mathias states looking at the three.

"It's alright Mathias. You're memory will come back soon. Until then you're welcome to stay anywhere you wish after you're nice and healed up." Cadence says with a soft blush when Mathias looks at her with a very tender smile.

"Thank you Candy. Say how's that husband of yours?" Mathias asks genuinely curious as he remembers her only going on because of him. Her pride and will to see him again making Mathias feel happy she has someone to love that much.

"He's . . .distant. It's been over a month since we've all been back and yet He's not even so much as asked if i was okay. He seems more worried for his sister than he is me. But then again his sister is new to the whole princess/Damsel in distress situation. So it's okay for him to show favorites right now. I just hope things turn around soon." Cadence says making Mathias's smile falter slightly as he thinks of ways to make Cadence's husband either pay for hurting her or making him pay more attention to her.

"Oh don't worry candy. He'll spend more time with you and pay more attention to you. I'll make sure of it. After all, Its not like he's stupid enough not to notice how amazingly pretty you are. Any stallion would be lucky to have you. If he's stupid enough to let you go well i hope he regrets it soon after when he sees you walking around with someone who truly appreciates you." Mathias says not liking that he's ignoring her. Families important and all but when you're married she becomes part of your family too and the most important part..

"Thank you for worrying Mathias. It means so much to me that you consider me as such a close friend. N-Now your nurse needs to run a few tests is that okay?" Cadence says with a gentle blush before Mathias reaches over and scratches just behind her ear as nurse redheart comes in with a cart filled with various objects.

"What kind of friend would i be if i didn't worry about my best friends. Also sure what ever what do i have to do?" Mathias asks a bit confused only to get Nurse redheart to clear her throat a bit unsure.

"We'll i need you on your feet and i need you to strip naked. I have to take your blood pressure, Check for fractures, breaks and other problems with your bones but i'll also have to check your reflexes and get a few blood samples. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence you may stay to help him remain standing." Nurse redheart says as she's digging through her supplies only to turn around and see Mathias is on his feet shakily sliding off the medical gown revealing his rather chiseled chest and abs as sweat slides down them. His chest and abs look as solid as stone while not being overly huge. As he lets his arms drop with the gown landing on the floor she notices that right above his heart is a rather nasty branding showing an eagle on a globe with an anchor through the globe while a banner above the eagle is present stating U.S.M.C. She marks it on his logs as well as a few tattoos on his person. One of his left forearm just below the wrist showing a flag with a date beneath it and also a dash with a blank spot afterwards. While on his back when she circles around is a very large one that encompasses his entire back.

The Tattoo is a very large blue square turned to make a diamond. In the blue tilted square is a solid white human skull with a very angry yelling expression and an open screaming mouth wearing a helmet. The right eye socket of the skull has a farmer's sickle impaled inside it with the blade exiting the helmet and skull soaked in blood. Two rather strange weapons crossed to make a large X at the bottom of a pair of dog tags sitting directly under the skull. Whereas just above the skull in vibrant gold letters spells out "T.B.P.M." in an arch. Logging it down Nurse redheart is a bit worried what these could be.

"Hmm whats this mean?" Nurse red heart asks pointing to the american flag on his wrist as Mathias smiles a bit.

"That's the flag of my country. The United States of America. I got this tattoo the day i joined the armed forces to fight in the war that consumed my world. I was given the Honor of joining the Marines. That date is the day i was officially accepted into the ranks of the greatest fighting force my planet has ever known." Mathias says looking at the Tattoo fondly.

"I see, So it, the brand and that large disturbing tattoo on your back are important to you i take it?" Nurse redheart asks with a curious gaze.

"Yes. . .Very important to me. Though i suppose that with everything that has happened. . .I have to alter the Tattoo and get it changed to show the equestrian flag as well as add a new date below the first." Mathias says looking to the nurse as she begins her tests while Celestia licks her lips softly winking at Mathias who just blushes deeply and looks away as Nurse redheart takes his heart rate, pulse, blood pressure and a few blood samples getting a surprised gasp as Mathias's blood leaks into the containers as blue as a sapphire.

"Lets just say that . . .I'm not a normal human anymore. Not after one madman got a hold of me." Mathias says looking away ashamed at what he allowed to happen to him.

"I see, Well i'm sure it's nothing too serious. Now then i'm going to check for breaks in parts of your body please remove your undergarments that are blocking what i assume to be your genitalia." Nurse redheart says as Mathias just sighs nodding a bit before realizing he can't bend down due to the pain in his chest. Ignoring all common sense Mathias just grabs hold of the sides of his boxers and rips them off his body with a loud tearing sound.

Nurse redheart looks at him and blushes a very deep shade of crimson as she looks at Mathias's lower half surprised his body doesn't have a sheath for his genitals. She just looks at it and swallows rather hard at how long and thick it is at nearly 10 inches long and nearly an inch in a half thick.

 _"He's almost bigger than big macintosh. Comes up short by only 3 inches. And Mathias is thicker than a screwdriver handle."_ Redheart thinks a bit as she remembers the physical he had her give him before he was okayed to go back to apple bucking.

"Okay, now just relax and wait a few moments i'm going to take a few measurements and check for abnormalities." Nurse redheart says as she gets back to doing her job. Celestia, Luna and Cadence all looking away with intense blushes on their muzzles all of them thinking different things as they use their wings to help Mathias stay balanced. After the normal tests are done Mathias sits back down on the bed before nurse redheart checks his breathing and his reflexes having to dodge out of the way of his foot as when she hits the tendon below the kneecap. Mainly because his foot kicks the cart she brought in through about 6 walls before it comes to a stop in a broken crumpled heap.

"Sorry bout that." Mathias says rubbing his head getting Nurse redheart to just nod a bit glad she had the samples on the table rather than the cart itself.

"Yeah it's fine Mathias. . . i should have expected that from the way you handled Tirek." Nurse redheart says as she begins checking Mathias breathing once again and testing his ribs. After about an hour of tests Nurse redheart seems happy with the results she's gotten only to look at Mathias a little concerned.

"Mathias, Your ribs are broken, Your left Tibia is completely crushed into powder, You have multiple internal tears in the muscles around your thoracic Lumbar, metal shards embedded into your lungs, heart and i even see a few pieces sticking out of your chest right now, Your back is broken and you have multiple . . .Holes inside your body in varying locations and even a piss poor patch job of a stab wound between your right kidney and the spinal column. Your heart rate is off the charts and your blood pressure should be causing you to have heart attacks every few minutes. The fact that you're still alive and breathing is a miracle in itself. How exactly are you not dead?" Nurse redheart says as she just looks at him a bit confused.

"I ain't delicate like most of my species. I've survived a hell of a lot worse than this in even worse conditions. Hell i remember." Mathias says as he grabs hold of his head seeing flashes of memories flood his brain making him open his eyes in surprise before grabbing his head in pain and scrunching his eyes before he gets a serious look of anger plastered on his face.

"Holy shit. . .russia impeded my advancement into the city by blocking off the tanks." Mathias getting a little pissed off at the russians and what they deemed appropriate for the time.

"What are you talking about Mathias." Celestia asks a bit confused.

"I just had flashes of memories and it was about . . well my past i guess but it was like it was in the future. They," Mathias says before he realizes what happened and he erupts in rage."THEY DROPPED A FUCKING BUILDING ON ME!" He screams crushing metal railing bars on his bed.

"They dropped a what on you?" Cadence asks astonished.

"They. Dropped. A. BUILDING! On. Me." Mathias says growling at the memory.

"Who dropped a building on you Mathias was it the germans?" Celestia asks worried.

"No it wasn't the germans. . .this was farther in the future what i recall from the memories i was assigned to help the germans tank brigade encroach on a city to liberate it from russia's communist regime and set the people free once again. They stopped the tank brigades advancement BY DEMOLISHING A BUILDING AND HAVING IT FALL ON TOP OF ME." Mathias says as he grabs his head a bit in pain growling as the memories fade.

"I guess. . . I've done more then i think and i was home longer than i expected. From what i remember the date was in the 21st century. . I'd have to have been at least 90 years old. . . that can't be right." Mathias says rubbing his head before Nurse redheart lays him on his back.

"Mathias we'll figure this out later you have to relax right now and remain calm. I had Twilight and the others remain away for today because of your pain and memory loss. I'm sure everything will come back to you in time. Please just calm down and relax until then okay? Can you do that for me?" Nurse redheart asks in a pleading tone getting Mathias to nod his head.

"Of course nurse. . .I'm sorry i acted up and worried you. For you i'll try and relax." Mathias says with a tender smile getting redheart to smile and nod some feeling rather happy he said it the way he did.

"Thank you now I need to take your blood samples to the lab for testing and analysis. I'm surprised we were able to get any blood as last time your skin was to tough for us to penetrate." Nurse redheart says as Mathias nods and pats her muzzle gently before she leaves letting Mathias and the princess's catch up.

"So, How are things here in paradise?" Mathias asks a bit with a chuckle.

"It was aweful without you here." Celestia says with a sad frown.

"Aw it couldn't have been that bad my princess. What could be so bad you hate that i wasn't here?" Mathias asks a bit confused.

"Idiot rich ponies who constantly hit on us and tell us that only their family is worthy enough to be wed to a princess." Cadence says with a shudder remembering that even though married she still gets offers from the snobby ponies.

"The only light in that aspect was Fancy Pants. He's the only rich Pony who actually has any ounce of Common Sense. He's actually a lot like you Mathias. He wasn't born into wealth he earned his money the hard way by having only a dream and only enough money to buy a beaten down cart to sell from the street corner." Celestia says as Mathias just raises an eyebrow laughing a bit.

"Well then i'll have to congratulate him. It's not everyday a person gets himself inspiration for the american dream and makes a name for himself. Well in this case i guess it should be the Equestrian Dream am i right?" Mathias says getting the three Princesses to smile and nuzzle into him like back in the cell.

"We have missed thyn company Mathias. All of us have. We feared that thou had perished before being able to complete thyn promise." Luna says with a gentle smile and a tear in her eye.

"Please as if i'm that weak. I'm to stubborn to stay dead for long you of all ponies should know that." Mathias says as he hugs Luna tightly bringing her to blush.

"Well it was nice visiting you Mathias but we all have to leave. Well except for Luna as she only has to deal with things at Night for the next week or so. Luna please be careful and remember he needs his rest. I must check in on Twilight and the others." Celestia says getting Cadence to nod with her.

"And i have to check on Rarity. Twilight has told me that she's been acting a bit strange lately and thinks it might have to do with my specialty. Mathias we hope you get better and we hope your memory comes back. We need you at 100% before anything can really change." Cadence says as she smiles

"You have a long hard fight ahead of you Mathias and i don't mean that in the metaphysical sense either. Although that one will be a tough battle aswell. Being the only Human in a world filled with Ponies. . . .Not many ponies will know what you are and will either fear you or hate you. You of all people should know what that entails. It'll take awhile but . . .i feel you'll turn the ponies opinion of you around sooner than you think." Celestia says with a smile before she looks at Mathias and sighs. She leans in and plants a gentle kiss on his lips surprising him as he feels himself just relaxing at the familiar feeling. He closes his eyes and deepens the kiss before grabbing hold of her muzzle and rubbing it gently as Celestia ends the kiss.

"For good luck. . . My soldier." Celestia says with a happy smile before leaving the Hospital room with Cadence leaving Mathias alone with Luna to speak and catch up.

 **(With Celestia and Cadence.)**

"So what are we going to tell the others when we get there?" Cadence asks looking at the serious face Celestia has.

"We tell them the truth. I'll take them to the celestial plain and show them from my direct Memories about Mathias. Twilight needs to know about the real him. I have a feeling this will be required." Celestia says looking down as she's a bit confused.

"I understand Aunty. Twiliy and the others deserve to know the truth. . .I just hope that none of them hate Mathias for what he was nearly forced to do because of that madman." Cadence says a bit angry at the memory.

"Don't worry Cadence i'm sure things will be okay. We'll show them how it really went down and let them know just what they'll be dealing with. Twilight's records of the human realm beyond the mirror was more like a human version of our world and not the real human world.

"True, Mathias's world was so. . .chaotic and nightmarish. I mean a war that engulfed the entire world? That's just not okay. I really hope he can get his memory back. I miss how he used to be." Cadence says with a bit of sorrow.

"Oh please, We both know Mathias will get his memories back. He's to stubborn and bullheaded to sit back and wait for things to get done. Heck i wouldn't be surprised if by this afternoon Nurse redheart is scolding him about being up and about building an obstacle course for himself to train in." Celestia says getting both girls to laugh to themselves as the Ponies of ponyville look on confused about who they're talking about while they bow as they walk by.

"So are we going to talk about our feelings Cadence?" Celestia asks a bit worried as they just approach Twilight's new castle.

". . . I love him just as much as you Aunty. . .I know it's wrong but that year we spent with Mathias changed all of us. While there i was thinking of nothing but my husband Shining but now . . I can only think of Mathias's well being." Cadence says shaking her head.

"Don't worry my dear. Things will work themselves out i know it. And if they don't we can just have Mathias beat it into submission. Remember that day they gave him the Berserker Injection?" Celestia asks a bit happier as she giggles.

"How could i forget? that Injection made him pissed beyond belief and when Adalbert dropped him off the tallest building, Ha, i can still hear his words in my head. "LET ME TELL YOU SOMTHING GRAVITY I DON'T BELIEVE IN PHYSICS SO I WIN BY DEFAULT!" Only to smash into a butt load of wooden crates and walk it off like nothing. Still can't believe it took 15 guards and three scientists to hold him down long enough to inject the sedative." Cadence yells in the canterlot royal speaking tone as she mimics Mathias voice as she and Celestia giggle to themselves.

"Don't worry Cadence, I'm sure things will work out. Who knows, things may work out better than you think." Celestia says as Cadence nods some as Celestia opens the door to Twilight's castle and walks in towards the main room where Celestia sees Twilight and all of her friends are hanging out and talking.

"Twilight my faithful student How are you doing today?" Celestia asks getting Twilight to look at her and bow before happily answering.

"I'm doing wonderfully princess. I'm just a bit worried about our Human friend. How is he?" Celestia hears this and sighs a bit before shaking her head.

"He's lost his memory Twilight. Severe Retrograde Amnesia i'm afraid." Celestia says shocking them all as Rarity just gasps.

"Oh my, I hope he's going to be okay." Rarity asks worried as Celestia smiles.

"Oh he'll be fine dear. He just needs to rest and let the memories come to him naturally." Celestia says with a smile as Rarity sighs with relief.

"That's good to hear. I can't help but worry." Rarity says with a bit of content.

"Well don't, He's far to stubborn to let this stop him. Matter of fact Cadence and me even have a bet going on." Celestia says smiling happily as they both giggle.

"Twilight this isn't really a social call. I came here to tell you about who Mathias is, How we know him and well. . .Why we know he's going to want to stay." Celestia says with a smile as Twilight gets a pencil and a piece of paper ready.

"I'm ready Princess Celestia. So what happened?" Twilight asks as Celestia teleports everyone in the room into the Celestial Plain. Multiple view screens passing by everyone as Twilight just looks a bit shocked they're all here and goes to speak only to have Celestia speak first.

"Twilight you remember when Tirek attacked equestria and how he banished us to tartarus?" Celestia asks getting a nod from the mare.

"Of course i do. It was the worst day in equestrian history. Besides it happened like a month ago." Twilight says as she shudders at the thought of what had happened that dreaded day.

"Well when Tirek Banished us he intended for us to share the cell he once had when trapped there. Unfortunately things didn't work out that way. . . .you see what happened was." Celestia begins as she her horn glows along with Cadences making all the mane 6's and Spike look as a view screen is brought up showing a very dark memory.

 **(Breaslau forests, March 4** **th** **, 1943 Hidden Nazi Genetics Factory.)**

Celestia speaks as the memory plays out on screen.

"Luna, Cadence and myself were all actually caught in a rip of dimensions. Tireks magic portal happened to open up exactly at the same spot some other creature had opened a portal and we were sent through waking up in a very strange machine with a bunch of humans. We guessed they were humans based on what you described them as. We were an oddity to them and they trained their weapons on us. We couldn't understand a word they were saying but as weak as we were, we were unable to stop them from shoving and pushing us to an enclosed cell. We were right next to another soul. A human they apparently captured. They called him "Devil Dog". Celestia says as the memory plays out. The princess's getting put into what was essentially an Iron box with a food door and a viewing slider.

Next to it was a cell closed, bolted and chained closed as two guards were constantly aiming their weapons at what was inside shocking the mane 6 and Spike.

"Seeing such security surrounding a single cell was suspicious to us so i tried peeking in and what i saw shocked me. Inside the lone cell was a human like them only different. He had been chained to the wall with a rather long chain allowing him freedom of movement but it was restricted. His arms were pulled behind his back and bound in heavy locks and thick chains. A collar around his neck that beeped and blinked and his eyes were blindfolded. Every step he made around the cell was torture for him as there were metal spikes all around the floor inside it. He ignored the pain and just kept walking until suddenly he stopped and looked towards me as if he knew i was watching. What shocked me was that instead of looking evil or cursed with darkness which would warrant these kind of security measures his smile held nothing but happiness, warmth and love that let me know it would be alright." Celestia states as the pale white skinned man merely gave her a gentle and tender smile as if it were to ease her nerves. Celestia, Cadence and Rarity blush at the look as Twilight and the others merely smile at the warm feeling.

"When he smiled however one of the guards fired their weapons and put what they call a bullet into his abdomen. They opened his Cell went inside and proceeded to beat him with the guns. When we were put into the cell all we could do was talk to each other. Talk to each other and listen in on the conversations around us. We were in that place longer than what appeared to be here. Because in that place . .. that horrid prison we were trapped for a full year. During that time the door to our Cell opened many times. Mostly for food while the other times we were almost taken out to be what they referred to as "Experimented on". But when ever that was to happen That man we saw when we first arrived would always break away from his chains and restraints merely to attack the guards and get us thrown back inside our cells. We understood what the experiments were and what they would do to us. Especially with how weak and helpless we were without our magic due to Tirek and having to give it to you Twilight." Celestia explained as blood curdling screams resounded throughout the area shaking the girls to the very core as it's Mathias they hear screaming.

"They experimented on that man constantly. New and inventive ways of it too. I saw that one time they sent him back to his cell Missing limbs or organs seeing if they would grow back. Due to the experiments, They always did. They even skinned him alive at one point and just tossed him inside his lonely cell spitting on his unmoving body. They were the most horrid acts any creature could perform and even though they were twice as hard when he stopped them from touching us. Though they always tortured him he never gave up and never broke. We learned the language they were speaking and what language he spoke and we all shared conversations with him after about 4 months into our time there." Celestia says as The memory shows up towards them sitting in the cell weak and malnourished from horrid food they were given.

"Sister. . . we don't know how much more we can take. We are so weak and they barely give us enough to survive. It's enough to keep us from starving but . . ." Luna says as she begins to cry. Cadence wraps a wing around her as well as celestia and they nuzzle into her muzzle drying her tears.

"Stay strong sister. That "devil dog" As the guards refer to him is on our side and they fear him. He stops them from doing to us what they do to him. Stay strong not for yourself but for the sacrifice he makes to keep us safe." Celestia says getting Luna to nuzzle into her neck.

"Sister. . .This devil dog. we hear the guards talking about what they do to him. we understand the language now and the things they do . . . .Such horridness. It is surprising this thing survives at all." Luna says tearing up.

"I know sister. I understand them too. . . we all do now. I think the devil dog can speak our language maybe. We've been talking to each other loud enough for others to hear but they don't seem to care what we say. . . Do you think we should talk to him?" Celestia says looking around the darkened cell. The two nod gently and they all trot over to the wall of the cell and knock on it gently.

"H-Hello? Mister Devil dog? Can you understand me?" Celestia speaks through the wall in the "devil dogs" language as best she can. The sound is muffled but the words are easy to make out. Mathias merely stays laying down in his bed before looking at the door of his cell even in his blindfolded state he knows every inch of the dreaded thing. Outside his cell hearing the two guards were merely playing a game of poker as they were told Mathias was paralyzed and couldn't move so they could take it easy today.

"Yeah . . . .Yeah i understand you. . . .What do you need?" Mathias responds to the Mares getting them to smile happily at finally having someone else to talk to.

"My sister, my niece and myself would all like to thank you for what you are doing in keeping us safe from . . .those experiments." Celestia says only to have luna come up and speak.

"We are sorry thou are put through such troubles for our sake. Please tell us that thou art alright." Luna speaks hoping to get a positive answer.

"Yeah i'm fine miss. It's fine really. I don't mind saving you from those horrid assholes. I'm sorry for my language but they deserve it." Mathias responds getting Luna to cry some tears of joy knowing that the only being around helping them is okay.

"That is wonderful news. We are so happy that thou art okay. The guards call you Devil Dog, Is that thine name?" Luna asks getting a small chuckle from the wall.

"No Devil dog is not my name. But it is a name i wear with pride and honor. Being a devil dog is the greatest honor any human can be given. It shows to the world that that particular person is the best of the best. A number 1. Devil dog is the term these Nazi asshats gave to all Marines in this war. The reason is because we fight with such ferocity and power it's like we are literally the hounds of hell taking out our enemy and making sure they NEVER get up again." Mathias says shocking the three inside the cell next to him.

"What's this Marine that you speak of?" Cadence asks a bit curious.

"A marine is a soldier. An elite soldier of the battlefield meant to fight for the protection of our country. The United States of America. We marines are the strongest fighters, The most precise weapon users as well as the most diversely trained soldiers and guards in the entire armed forces. Hell before this war even started we were trained to use a fuckin Katana. A japanese curved long sword so efficiently that we could counter and fight with the best of the Japanese on even ground." Mathias says as his voice and beginning to swell with pride and honor.

"So you are a loyal soldier to a country that is obviously enemies with this one. . . i can see why. . . .My name is Mi Amore Cadenza. . . but you can call me Princess Cadence." Princess Cadence says with a happy smile knowing that the others will follow suit.

"Thy name is Selena, But translated now in our tongue it is Luna. Thou can call us Princess Luna." Luna says with a happy smile as she hopes to get the man's name.

"And my name is Celestia. You may call me that or Princess Celestia." Celestia says with a smirk as she hears laughing coming from next to them.

"Wow . . . I got three princesses sitting right next to me and i don't even know what any of you look like. . . .I'm sorry i haven't been showing proper respect but. . . being trapped here for a year beforehand has kind of gotten rid of my manners. Exactly what are you princess's of?" Mathias asks a bit confused.

"We will tell you but only after you give us your name." Celestia says with a firm tone wanting to know who to thank for constantly saving them.

"My name is Mathias Carlton Croqvist. Blood type O negative. Active Marine in the united states Armed forces. Current genetic experiment of Dr. Theo Adalbert of the S.S. Nazi Regime in germany. I'm 6 feet tall weight 156 lbs and I'm Truly sorry i haven't been giving you girls the proper respect. Please forgive my insensitivity to your position of power." Mathias says shocking the three of them. They all share a look and Celestia quickly responds.

"Don't do that. You don't have to treat us any differently then you have so far. You don't even have to treat us like Royalty. . .You of all people deserve the right to be formal with us. As we agreed. I am Princess Celestia as you know. I am the ruler of Equestria. A tranquil land where no war's or strife like this ever shows up. I control the very sun and rule the kingdom next to my sister Luna." Celestia looks to luna who nods.

"Our name Is Princess Luna. We are the princess of the night and all that encompases it. With our magic we raise the moon and give our subjects peaceful night sleeps and even have control over some aspects of dreams. We can force nightmares on those who need it. We can cure nightmares for those who need rest and We also ensure the night is alight with stars." Luna finishes before looking to cadence.

"My name Is princess Cadence and i'm the ruler of the Crystal empire. Our empire has a very special Aspect to it as the love, happiness and joy of every one of our subjects powers a magical artifact that spreads that joy, love and harmony all over equestria to ensure peace and prosperity are a constant. We occasionally have those who try to change that though. . .like what's happening now. We can only hope Twilight comes through for us." Cadence speaks as she tears up hoping Twilight and the others were alright with Tirek about.

"What do you mean hope? What brought you girls here from this essentially utopian society?" Mathias asks a bit confused.

"We were sent here by a centaur named Tirek. A vile evil creature who has been stealing the magic of all our subjects all over equestria to power himself up. In an effort to ensure he never got his hands on our powers we sent them into my faithful Student. Twilight sparkle. She holds all our magic and we can only hope that with it she was able to overpower tirek and save Equestria." Celestia says making Mathias raise a covered brow.

"That sounds horrible honestly. Having to make that decision. I'm guessing this student of yours wasn't exactly ready for this kind of power when you gave it to her and couldn't really get a handle on it cause you couldn't train her in using it effectively before this Tirek guy got to you?" Mathias asks a bit as his intelligence shows through.

"Yes that is correct. Although i trust my student and i have faith she will win. I still fear for her safety as she can easily hurt or kill herself with that much power inside her. And yes Unfortunately we couldn't teach her. After giving Twilight our magic My sister, Cadence and Myself were all too weak and weary to even move much. Tirek showed up wanting to take our magic but found nothing. He intended to trap us in the same cell we banished him to. But obviously that didn't happen. We ended up here." Celestia says making Mathias raise his eyebrows in understanding.

"The Die Glocke. . . .The Die Glocke brought you here. Obviously this Tirek asshole did his spell right and did banish you to where he used to be caged. But these Pinko, Nazi ball tugging queers activated their secret weapon The Die Glocke. It's a teleportation device they were making. Tireks spell and the portal opened by the Die Glocke must have combined into one so when you exited Tireks spell." Mathias started only to have his thought finished by Cadence.

"We entered this Die Glockes portal and were sent here instead. . . .We weren't even supposed to be here then." Cadence says as she tears up hoping everything will be alright. She wipes the tears from her eyes as she looks at Celestia.

"Exactly. . . .listen girls. . I may not like Royalty all too much from my world but you three sound alright. And i get a good feeling off of all of you that shows you truly care for your subjects. I'll break my rule about how i treat Royals and do my damndest to get you three out of this shit hole and back home to this . . .. equestria." Mathias says shocking them all as they begin to softly cry.

"Thank you Mathias. . .we will Never forget this for as long as we live." Celestia says rubbing Her sisters back with her wing.

"I'll be able to see my husband again. I miss him so much." Cadence says as she thinks about Shining armor.

"Oh married huh? I hope this Man is worthy of you. He better treat a soft spoken woman like you with the respect you deserve. Or i'll kick his ass so hard his nose will bleed." Mathias says making Cadence giggle a bit.

"He is a bit thick headed and does stupid things every now and again but i can tell he likes me. . .though he has gotten a bit distant since Twilight became princess." Cadence said with a chuckle.

"All men are like that. We're all a bunch of thick headed, Stupid, hardwired creatures. His distancing is probably him thinking about his position and if the chase was really worth the trouble. He's just scared and feeling boxed in so it's normal. Just give him a bit of space and remind him he's still free. . . .sort of. But just remember that all men no matter who will want to show that no matter what it takes we have to prove we are the biggest thing to happen to the world since sliced bread. We have to show we are the toughest of the tough. The manliest of the manly. But then again we wouldn't be men if we didn't do any of that." Mathias says getting the girls to chuckle some.

"Listen girls . . . on my honor as a marine. I will get you home to your world. . . I know how that teleporter works. It'll take awhile but . . . .I can send you back with it. All i have to do is grab the records of the settings they used at the time you showed up Four months ago. I'll get you home even if it kills me." Mathias says making the three princesses blush and smile before laying down next to the wall feeling safe for the first time since they got there.

"Hey Mathias?" Celestia asks a bit nervous.

"Yes Princess Celestia?" Mathias asks in a serious tone.

"I was curious as to why you not only smiled so kindly at me My sister and Niece but why you are so adamant about keeping us safe." Celestia says having pondered every possible meaning to why he did what he did.

"I save you three constantly because it's the right thing to do. And i'll be damned to hell if i'm not gonna spend every last ounce of breath and blood in my body continuing to save you three. It's just the right thing to do." Mathias says getting Celestia to smile before nodding to herself.

"As for why i smiled well . . .It had been a long time since i smelled beautiful. And it was a very welcomed change. You smell like the purest tropical fruit juices during a morning sunrise." Mathias says making Celestia blush a deep red before smiling some.

"Now get some sleep princess. . . we have a long wait ahead of us before i can get you home." Mathias says gently patting the cell wall twice. Celestia, Luna and Cadence all do the same at the same time with smile before all three of them go to sleep feeling far safer than they ever had before.

 **(Back to the mane 6 and the princess's in the hospital.)**

"After that talk we began talking every morning and night. Every now and again when we were taken to be successfully experimented on they didn't do much. They only took diagrams of our bodies and what we could do. Even then Mathias spent every ounce of energy barreling his way through guards and scientists alike making sure we were okay." Celestia says in a slightly dreamy tone.

"Granted he never took off the collar or blindfold i could see why he never did. The collar would have exploded killing him and the blindfold was trapped as well." Celestia spoke to them getting them to smile.

"But how in the hay did he keep his promise to y'ah Princess." Applejack asks celestia.

"Yeah if what you say is true it must have been pretty hard to complete his goal. I'm surprised he was able to do it. What makes you think this is the same guy and not some imposter?" Rainbow dash asks a bit sceptical.

"Because he said that he would be following us through the teleporter as soon as he got more of the energy that powered it." Cadence said a bit to happy as her wings spring up letting a feather fall to the floor as she has her wings fold in.

"Uhh Cadence why are you so happy that it might be this human you know. {Gasp} Has my brother stopped paying attention to you?" Twilight asks worrying for her sister and brother.

"Oh no nothing like that twily. He has been distant lately but i'm going to talk to him about it very soon." Cadence says with a smile.

"Thank goodness. I was hoping nothing would happen to you two." Twilight says relieved.

"Anyway, Back on track howd this dude do it?" Rainbow dash asks.

"Well after my sister, Cadence and i were there for a full year. We had escaped. And due to something unheard of to both our worlds. The undead. During the year that had gone on the doctor got more depraved and less sane. He tortured Mathias endlessly completely forgetting about us entirely unless it had to do with Mathias. As time went on Mathias stopped talking, He stopped walking, he stopped fighting. He was to weak for any of it. The only thing he could ever muster to do was spit in the scientist's face. But at one point the past experiments that had died . . . didn't really stay that way." Celestia says.

"You see girls, the other experiments usually died after the first or second experiment and they were then sent through the Die Glocke to get rid of them. But the bodies began to rise from their graves and walk around. The scientist Adalbert went to town experimenting on them as well. Soon enough the bodies of the dead all had risen and after a half a year after the first undead showed up the base was overrun." Cadence then has her horn glow showing them what happened when a view screen shows up.

"The first undead appeared after about 2 months after we started talking with Mathias. When the doctor first heard of it he had me tied and bound to a table with my plot in the air, My tail tied to my back and my sex exposed rather lewdly as my mouth was gagged to keep me quiet. After a few minutes like that Mathias was dragged into the room." Cadence says shivering at the memory of this horrid moment in her life.

 **(Warehouse prison, october 31** **st** **1943 )**

"Ahh Mathias i'm glad you're here I have good news." Adalbert says rather condescendingly towards Mathias.

"Good news huh? Hear that fella's Theo's mom must be nearby handing out mouthjobs." Mathias retorts only to get the butt of a gun to the back of his head.

"Insolent little . . . MY MOTHER WAS A SAINT! So no, not that you insufferable little shit. I'm not going to have anything painful to experiment on you today." Adalbert says.

"Ahh what? Why's that you finally find out you're gay and decided you really did like me? I'm flattered you pinko Ball sucking queer. But i don't bat for that team dicktits." Mathias says spitting in adalbert's face only to get stabbed in the shoulder this time.

"Shut up before i decide to skin you alive again. This experiment will be to see if what i discovered about your sperm was true. It shows you're extremely virile. You can in theory get anything pregnant so long as you fuck it enough. To test this i brought one of your neighbors to test this on." Adalbert says making Mathias stiffen up intensely.

"You're going to make me rape one of my friends?" Mathias says ignoring the stab wound and getting into adalbert's face who merely smirks.

"Oh i assure you she is completely willing and ready she's even presenting herself to you right now. I think it would be rude to refuse her don't you think? GUARDS ON WITH THE PROCEDURE! I wish to have this recorded so we may have review material if this theory holds up." Adalbert says as he walks towards the other side of the room.

"OH you better just kill me." Mathias says adamantly. The guards struggling to even budge Mathias a centimeter as he holds his ground. A second later a faint click is heard.

"If you will not mate with this thing then i shall kill her for not being useful. We still have two subjects left. So what's it going to be Dog? Your virginity or her life?" Adalbert sneers making Mathias growl heatedly as Cadence tears up at this. Worried for both her life and marriage. She hopes that somehow someway Mathias isn't forced to do this and that she gets out unharmed.

"Adalbert you know how fast i am. I'm the only being alive who can outrun a bullet. Even try that and you'll find your own brains to be the one painting this shit hole's walls." Mathias warns making Cadence smile that even now he has no fear. She merely sighs and shakes her plot softly. Adalbert seeing this merely smirks.

"Oh but Mathias you should see how eager she is. Shaking her rump at you waiting for it. Now do it or i swear i will kill her." Adalbert says in a tone Mathias knows all too well. Growling Mathias walks towards the table where Cadence is shocking Twilight and the gang.

"Thats a good dog. Now be a dear and mate with this bitch. I'm sure you'll both enjoy it. Who know's i may just be kind enough to let you stay together after this if she gets pregnant." Adalbert chides as he snickers making Mathias just growl more. As The guards set Mathias in restraints. Once more they get him lined up properly only to have Mathias hear Cadence crying. Mathias merely sighs.

"Luna, Celestia, Cadence, which ever one of you is on this table . . .i'm so sorry i can't stop this. I'd rather see myself hated by you then to be the cause for your death . . . .i hope you can forgive me for this crime against nature." Mathias says making Cadence just cry more. She feels extremely happy Mathias even now is still thinking of her well being rather than his own pleasure and pride as a soldier. Just as the guards push mathias's hips forward and the tip of his cock barely touches Cadence's entrance a scientists bursts into the room after being tackled by an undead getting eaten before everyones eyes. Adalbert's eyes widen as he stops his guards from killing the creature. He merely has them capture it.

Adalbert leaving the room with the guards and creature in tow a second scientist walks into the room and looks towards Mathias.

"I'm letting you out now Mathias. It appears Adalbert's crazy mind has finally gone off the deep end. . . not even most of these guards condone rape like this. None of them were really wanting to force you to rape a very unwilling partner. Especially this one." The scientist says unlocking Mathias from his restraints and cadence from hers.

Immediately cadence tackles Mathias to the ground holding him and crying into his chest. Sobbing uncontrollably as she just sinks into his strong form. Mathias completely confused about it all and why she is shaped the way she is. The scientist takes off the blindfold allowing Mathias for the first time to see one of his friends.

Before him is a very hurt and emotionally unstable mare sobbing into his chest. The pink furred Pony has a rather lush and soft coat. Her mane rather long and colorful with purple, cream and pink shades to it. Her back holds two wings as her head adorns a rather long horn. On her flank is the image of a banner at the base of a crystal heart with what appear to be wings at the sides. Seeing that he just sighs.

"Cadence i'm so sorry they almost made me do that. . . .please don't hate me. I don't know if i could make it through this if you or any of the others hated me." Mathias says rubbing her back just getting Cadence to stare at him with hope and happiness.

"Mathias i was so scared. I heard him cock that gun thing of his and i . . .i was so scared i was going to die. I trust you to stop him but . . .. i understand why you agreed although so reluctantly. I blame adalbert not you. Please . . .now that you've seen me . . . i just hope we can still be friends." Cadence says nuzzling more into his firm chest finding comfort in his grasp as his heartbeat lulls her into a calm demeanour.

"Cadence. . . .I love you and the others. You're my best friends of course this wouldn't change anything. I just really wish he hadn't even thought of this . . .lucky that thing got in here and took his attention away huh?" Mathias says getting Cadence to nod.

"I'll send for the guards to take you to your cells. Mathias i have news from the world above. . .things are not good. As adalbert descends into madness so does the world above . . . i hear the Japanese are planning something big for america. A major attack is in the works." The scientist says shocking Mathias who merely nods. A group of 6 guards come in and take mathias and Cadence separating them only to have Cadence shake them off and tackle Mathias once more nuzzling into him. Confused the guards look towards the scientist wondering whats going on.

"She is in a very emotional state right now. Do not under any circumstances separate them. She needs him as much as he needs her right now. . . . Adalbert went through with his "breeding" Theory and threatened to kill her if he didn't do it." The scientist then left the room leaving 6 stunned guards who look towards Mathias and the pony. They nod to each other and merely team lift the two onto their feet and hooves taking them to Cadences cell with the others were for show they literally throw Mathias into it followed by Cadence who gets pushed inside rather gently.

 **(Back with the girls.)**

"That was the closest Adalbert even came close to harming me, Celestia, Luna or Mathias. As Mathias didn't want us dead and he'd rather see himself hated then us hurt. . . .Mathias i know had no choice. So i was able to forgive him instantly. Those 6 guards had grown to like Mathias and saw him as someone to be like since he literally never gave up no matter what they did to him. The scientist is someone who merely was fascinated with Mathias and went the normal route to getting information. After that day adalbert completely forgot about us. It was as if we were never even in the base." Cadence says as she shows the girls the moments when Mathias was dragged in weak, broken and barely able to move.

"Mathias however was a different story. . . .Adalbert finally broke mathias a few weeks before the atrocities happened. And when the time finally came that the overrun base was being abandoned. . . well" Cadence says as Luna casts the spell this time showing them all what happened.

 **(Base 2 weeks after "breeding" experiment cancelation.)**

Mathias is thrown into the holding cell without a care as his body is convulsing and twitching as strange things begin happening. Every vein in his body is glowing blue and sparking with electricity before shifting to purple or white before settling as soft azure searing his flesh and leaving his arms on fire before shifting back to his normal pale skin tone.

Mathias just lays there in silent agony not wanting to worry Cadence, Celestia or Luna. He stays laying down convulsing and seizing as he just grits his teeth and tries to stop himself only to have the girls crowd him as he begins losing consciousness.

"Mathias you have to stay awake. Say something" Luna says as Mathias just lays on the floor.

"Mathias . . . Please tell us you're okay." Cadence says worried as she nudges Mathias only getting him to weakly open his eyes and look at her.

"Move over girls i have an idea." Celestia says as she trots over and lays down by Mathias.. She uses her rather soft hoof and leans his head so he'll be looking at her.

"Mathias dear. . .Please seeing you like this hurts us all. . .We know you can't help it but just remember that the power of friendship. . .The harmony and love that stems from it can grant you strength to overcome this. Please speak . .and if you do i'll give you a reward." Celestia says as Mathias's eyes show understanding.

"C-Can't. . .Can't Keep going. To, To much pain and Genetic testing. I'm S-Sorry girls. I don't think i can make it." Mathias says as his body surges with a blue energy sparking off his limbs before turning to fire searing and charring his flesh only to return to it's normal state.

"Mathias . . .you're so weak right now. You have helped us for so long. Let us return the favor. Put your trust in our strength please let us help you . .You can't keep going like this. Please just relax and don't freak out." Celestia says as she softly lays on top of Mathias' lower half pinning him to the ground.

Looking up at Celestia as she does this Mathias is caught a bit off guard as he he sees her leaning her head down towards him. Shocking Luna and Cadence Celestia plants a very tender kiss on Mathias's lips closing her eyes.

Mathias for his part is unable to struggle or move as Celestia kisses him. He just widens his eyes before slowly accepting the reward Celestia gives him. Leaning into the kiss with his eyes closed Mathias feels Celestia push her tongue inside his mouth. After a solid minute Celestia pulls back from Mathias showing thick long strands of Saliva bonding her mouth to his as Celestia's long tongue is still out. Cleaning the strands of Saliva Celestia looks at Mathias and smiles.

"Mathias. . .We love you and we'll do whatever we can to help. . . .Please it's not bad to ask for help if you need it. If anything it takes strength to admit you're not strong enough to do this alone." Celestia says looking at Mathias as he just sighs and nods some getting the girls to lay down near him and nuzzle into him softly.

"Mathias please just remember that we're here for you. . .No matter what." Celestia says getting Mathias to nod his head some and reaching his hand upwards. He gently pats Celestia's muzzle before leaning forward and pulling her head down kissing her lips before slowly passing out.

 **(With the girls in the Celestial Viewing room.)**

"M-Mom. . .Why did you?" Spike says only to get interrupted by Twilight sparkle.

"What was it like kissing a human? How soft were his lips? Did his breath stink? How did his mouth taste?" Twilight asks in her rapid fire way holding a notepad and Pencil up always having wondered what they felt like since her excursion through the mirror to meet Sunset shimmer and the other elements of Harmony at Canterlot High.

"Oh my . .. You seem to have prepared those questions before hand my dear Student. Were you curious for science's sake or more for yourself and that Human, Flash Sentry?" Celestia teasingly asks getting Twilight Sparkle to blush and the other girls to snicker a little bit causing Twilight to glare at them.

"Mom why did you kiss him?" Spike asks a bit confused as to why his mother figure would do something like that.

"Well i'm not going to lie to you Spike. I kissed Mathias because i love him." Celestia says with a straight face and a smile as she feels her heart skip a beat.

"You love him?" Spike asks a bit shocked as all the others merely gape like fish as they look at Celestia.

"What?" Celestia asks a bit confused by her student and her friends looks.

"You can't just admit something like that so . . .casually. Are you really sure you love him?" Rarity asks as she tilts her head wondering.

"Yes i'm sure . . .I've been around for over a thousand years girls. I'm not so naive as to not know when i'm in love and i sure as sugar won't lie to myself about my feelings just because he's Human." Celestia says getting Rarity to smile softly that declaration.

"thou art not the only one sister. We also find ourselves drawn to our lunar knight. Though we don't know if our feelings are as strong as Thyn." Princess Luna says with a blush on her cheeks as she walks into the Celestial plain with a smile.

"Oh sister i know. But you are still young. You have been imprisoned for a thousand years and while near my age you haven't experienced all that i have due to you're imprisonment. Give it time and It will become clear as to what you feel." Celestia says getting her to smile some.

"Ugh Lame and girly. Can we continue to the part where that human dude saved you?" Rainbow dash says making a gagging face at the emotions in the room.

"Uh not to agree with Rainbow Dash but She is right. We have gotten a little off topic Don'tcha think?" Applejack says getting Celestia to smile and nod.

"Applejacks right. Besides we need to hurry up with this explanation so i can get back to planning HIS PARTY!" Pinkie pie says as she throws out two hoof fulls of confetti.

"Such a poor thing. . .All that pain he's dealt with i hope he's alright. . .The way he looked before the elements of harmony took care of his wounds." Fluttershy hides beneath her hooves shivering as the other girls all shudder and cringe remembering how he looked.

One of the floating screens comes by showing Mathias's state of damage Celestia, Cadence and Luna look at him in fright before Celestia feels her heart shatter at his damaged state.

"W-We left him to . . .Oh my celestia." Cadence says looking at the missing flesh and exposed bones or organs as Mathias stares down Tirek only to crack his knuckles.

"He always was one tough son of a dragon." Celestia says as the memory plays out with Mathias merely beating Tirek down.

"Even in that state he kept his promise to us." Cadence says with a slight dreamy tone happy that he kept that promise just as he said he would.

"Yeah. . .Still it's a bit freaky seeing him look like one of those undead experiments. But the girls are right we've gotten off track. The thing about the experiments was that with them Adalbert was able to turn Mathias from a normal human Marine to something . . .More. At the cost of Mathias's mind. He broke him due to the successful experiments and the damage done to his body and mind. Although his body and mind were broken Adalbert was never able to break his spirit. But the night the base was overrun. . .Mathias nearly did the unthinkable" Celestia says as she shudders remembering that night.

"What happened was the undead broke free of containment and started attacking and killing everything. We were trapped in that iron box so we were safe while the guards and scientists . . .well they weren't so lucky and they were devoured. Adalbert was hunted down and killed by Mathias himself after he helped us escape." Celestia says as she looks down happily at the memory.

"Mathias. . . .When he was pulled out of his cell and handed a gun. . . He put it to his head and nearly pulled the trigger. But when the scientist and small contingent of guards saw this they immediately let us out of our cell and we talked him down. . .Well not really." Cadence says as celestia speaks up.

"Mathias had the large machine gun aimed at his head and while we were trying to calm him down. Our words held no effect and he was about to end himself. The empty look in his eyes was enough to kill me alone. They were so bland and empty void of all life and emotions. They were the eyes of a broken mind and body. But then one of the undead took a swipe at Me." Celestia speaks with a slightly frightened tone.

"I screamed. Loudly. That scream had a profound effect as when i had done it something inside his mind snapped. It snapped or reconnected but whatever it did it sent Mathias back into his normal protective self. He immediately beat that undead monster to death with his bare hands strangling it and making sure it wouldn't get back up again. It was honestly the most frightening thing i have ever seen but also the happiest moment of my life cause Mathias spoke those words of worry and regret. He gushed that i was okay and that he was sorry for how stupid he was. He even claimed to have loved me." Celestia says with her wings opening up and a very delighted smile on her face.

"Escorting us through the base he fought for 6 hours straight in a weakened. . .near dead state to get us to the Die Glocke chamber and had the scientist Heinrich put the right settings in from the logs of our arrival. Mathias before he left to defend the chamber looked me dead in the eyes and kissed me with as much as passion as he could muster. He told me that he loved me as much as he could love any other woman and that no matter what he'll kick Tireks butt somehow. He hugged all of us before saying he'd see us all on the other side after he gets more of the element to send himself through." Celestia says with a smile as she giggles.

"The 6 hours he fought Me, Luna and Cadence all sang songs to keep his spirits up and talked with him to see if he truly was alright. What most of the time was spent talking about was him in his normal self teasing me and the others as we teased him back. All the while he did what a Marine and a red blooded american was trained to do. Kick the butts of Nazi scum that infested the base. Living or dead. He didn't consider Heinrich or the other 6 surviving guards as Nazi's. No, he considered them as friends because of their actions." Celestia smiles some and chuckles as Cadence speaks up.

"When the device was activated we were sent back and woke up in Tireks cage only to then 5 minutes later be sucked back out of a portal and end up in the Throne room of Canterlot. 5 weeks later we get your letter saying that Mathias showed up a week before any of us and saved Rarity from being eaten by Timber wolves." With a happy smile Cadence looks over to Rarity and gives her a soft wink.

"He sure is something when fighting isn't he Rarity?" Celestia asks getting Rarity to look down blushing a bit as she remembered him and how he fought the Timber wolves.

"Yes he sure is. I couldn't even think of how he was able to fight them off in his condition. He looked ready to die. I was half tempted to not let him near a strong wind." Rarity says with a giggle.

"Well that's nothing sweetie. Hell after the whole "Breeding" Incident the doctors never gave him clothes. He had to spend the rest of the time in the base naked as the day he was born. He made fun of himself calling himself a Hollywood Ghoul. Hollywood because they make movies with nudity there and Ghoul since he looked to have already died." Cadence says with a chuckle as Celestia begins sniggering.

"Oh remember that incident that happened with Luna?" Celestia says as Luna blushes a very deep red as she tries to hide herself.

"Sister that was the most embarrassing moment of our life. We were dreaming of candy and lollipops not to mention other sweets and ice cream. How were we supposed to know what we were doing?" Luna screams embarrassed as Cadence leans into everyone.

"Mathias was paralyzed due to the electricity flowing through him and it also caused another part of him to go stiff. Luna being the closest one when sleeping started licking his morning wood. She even started sucking on it." Cadence whispers getting Fluttershy to blush just as deep as Luna while Rainbow Dash begins laughing and Applejack just snickers.

"Calm down Luna. If you remember, Mathias didn't seem to mind it happening. Though i'm pretty sure by that time he had already been rather infatuated with us." Celestia says as Luna just tries her hardest to disappear behind her wings.

"Okay, okay, Enough teasing. Besides cadence you and i both know that what me and Mathias did was way more intimate than Luna accidentally getting a taste of the erotic." Celestia says making Cadence blush deeply as her wings pop up remembering that particular pit stop on the way towards the Die Glocke chamber.

"Oh yeah . . .i almost forgot about that." Cadence says kind of jealousy as she recalls how fulfilled Celestia looked.

"My only question is how was it?" Cadence asks getting Celestia to think for a moment blushing.

"Well it felt amazing. . . I still can't believe he never stopped even when the undead experiments had found us. It was the biggest rush i've had in my entire life." Celestia says as she just hides her backside with her tail hoping no one sees the soft glisten of her juices as she gets a little wet.

"What are you two talking about?" Twilight asks getting Celestia and Cadence to blush before they just shrug.

"Nothing really. Just what happened in the warehouse." Celestia says with a smile as a screen floats by showing Celestia pinned to a wall with her hind legs wrapped around Mathias waist and her forelegs around his neck while her wings are wrapped around his back. Celestia sees it's going to float in front of spike and the others and uses her magic to grab the screen and hurl it back from whence it came none of the others even seeing it besides Rarity who had a rather intense blush on her face.

"I'll explain later Rarity. For now we all have to go and check on Mathias. I'm sure Redheart has her hooves full at the moment." Celestia giggles as the mane 6 and spike head out with the princess's.

At the hospital it seems a few ponies are scrambling back and forth with various papers and things seem to be tossed about. Chaos seems to just be in the air. Most of the mane 6 besides Fluttershy all think the same thing before Celestia stops Nurse red heart as she races by.

"Nurse What did Mathias do now?" Celestia asks a bit confused as to what would cause this.

"It's not what he did it's what he's doing. That stubborn idiot is currently fist fighting another patient. One Iron Will as he calls himself. Iron will made a passing comment on Mathias genitals and not being able to satisfy a mare. He was trying to sell his new product a pill that causes growth. Mathias . . .didn't take the comment well and It's sent the doctors into a panic as they know he's special to you and looking for anything to help in case he's hurt. Honestly i'm looking for Iron will's Blood type as from the tests I ran i could tell he's going to need it very -" Nurse redheart says before Iron Will crashes through the wall to their left.

"Knock knock." Mathias says cracking his knuckles as he stands behind the hole in the wall.

"Oh, Oh whos there?" Pinkie asks getting Mathias to look at her.

"Boo" Mathias says rather jokingly.

"Boo who?" Pinkie asks a bit curious.

"Hey no need to cry. It's not like i just kicked your butt." Mathias says before Iron will charges Mathias in an attempt to Gore him. Mathias side steps quickly grabbing Iron will by the horns and pinning him to the ground before grabbing Iron will by the shoulder lifting him up into the air.

"When life gets tough you gotta grab it by the horns" Mathias speaks before grabbing Iron wills hand and squeezing it to the point his index finger is curved outward while the rest feels as if it's going to be crushed.

"AND MAKE IT SCREAM!" Mathias yells as he rams Irons will finger up his own butt followed by his hand before kicking him in the back and letting him land face first on the floor. Mathias grabs Iron wills hair and lifts his head up a bit.

"Let that be a lesson to you. Never poke fun about my fuck stick." Mathias says in serious tone getting Iron will to nod before Mathias lets his head go watching it thunk into the tile of the hospital floor.

"Really Mathias? You kicked his ass for something so petty as a pill to make you bigger down there? I thought all men wanted bigger meat?" Celestia asks a bit confused.

"Hey what we humans lack in size we make up for in stamina and endurance. Besides i seem to remember my last partner enjoying my "Meat" for at least 2 hours straight pinned against a wall." Mathias says making Celestia blush intensely before looking away embarrassed as she pouts a little.

"You know you're real cute when you pout like this." Mathias says poking Celestia's cheek getting her to smile some.

"And there's the smile." Mathias says hugging her tightly making Celestia smile and hug him back.

"So what brings you three back here oh and with friends? Nice to meet you i'm Mathias." Mathias says reaching his hand out to the mane 6 Twilight looking at him a bit sceptical as she recoils from his hand.

"Scare yah? Sorry bout that but . . .i don't take insults to my manhood or being lightly." Mathias says with a smile before rubbing the back of his head as Spike walks up to him.

"You don't remember me or the others?" Spike asks a bit confused wondering something.

"Mmm nope not really. I don't remember much of anything except my past from the time i was experimented on to my time in high school and so on. But anything after that i'm barely getting bits and pieces back." Mathias says shrugging his shoulders.

"So you don't remember our deal?" Spike asks a bit worried.

"Nope sorry. What was our deal? If i made one i'll honor it." Mathias says getting Spike to smile before motions for Mathias to come closer. When Mathias leans down close enough Spike whispers into his ear.

"You were going to teach me how to be a gentleman to get a marefriend. You even said you'd teach me to play guitar." Spike finishes as Mathias leans away wondering why he wanted to keep that secret.

"Sure buddy i'll help you out there. But i don't know how to play guitar." Mathias says rubbing his head before Nurse redheart trots up to his side.

"Actually you do. Very well i might add. You played for hours on end just the other day and i have to say that it was Heavenly. You have amnesia but the muscle memory is still there. Pick up a guitar and start strumming. It might just help jog your memory or memories associated with guitars." Nurse red heart says as Mathias nods happily before looking to the Mares in the large group. He sees the white coated one with rather luscious lavender shaded mane and crystal blue eyes is looking at him with a smile.

"Well it seems you know me. Mind explaining?" Mathias asks getting Rarity to smile.

"Well Darling, I was out Gem hunting as i usually do when i came upon you actually. You looked to be about half past dead. I thought you were going to attack me but . . . i was wrong. You tried warning me about the timberwolves that were chasing me down. Even though i attacked you, you risked yourself to save my life. It was the most heroic thing i'd ever witnessed." Rarity says with a smile.

"Well I'm glad i could help a gorgeous mare such as yourself. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you had gotten hurt while i could have prevented it." Mathias says shrugging his shoulders getting Rarity to blush and Spike to look at him astonished.

Rarity realizes that he must have forgot the thank you she gave him and she just smiles some before speaking.

"Well i just wanted to thank you properly for that. So could you lean down here for a moment darling?" Rarity asks getting Mathias to just shrug his shoulders before leaning down to eye level with her.

"Yeah?" Mathias asks getting Rarity to quickly give him a kiss on the cheek shocking every one of her friends and bringing Mathias to blush a bit before placing his hand on his cheek.

"That was my thank you? That was a bit much i mean. . .I'm not even a pony." Mathias says a bit concerned for her reputation.

"Oh Phoo, Let these ponies think what they want. You saved me and that makes you a hero to me. A little kiss on the cheek is the least i could do." Rarity says getting Mathias to smile softly.

"Oh, well thank you. It means a lot to me that you'd do it." Mathias says gently scratching behind Rarity's ear getting her to close her eyes as she gives a slight pleasured groan making Spike smile some quickly taking a few notes already learning what he could.

"Now then What are your names?" Mathias asks getting Spike to answer first.

"I'm spike. I'm a dragon." Spike says with a smile as the others come forward.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle, These are my friends Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity." Twilight introduces the others as well as herself and points to each and every one of her friends.

"So i see you're fast. If you can dodge a charging Minotaur you have to be. Wanna race some time?" Rainbow dash asks nudging him with her elbow.

"No i'm good. I don't really care for racing." Mathias says seriously getting Rainbow Dash to look at him a bit confused.

"Huh?" She responds confused.

"I'm not into racing. It's just not my thing." Mathias says shrugging his shoulders as Rainbow Dash just stares at him suspiciously.

"Well you have to be plenty strong to knock a minotaur through a wall. I bet you workout all the time to keep yourself in shape." Rainbow Dash says getting another shake of the head.

"Nope i don't work out all the time either. Honestly i just run an obstacle course once every 3 days and eat right with some snacks on the side. My strength . . .i've had it since i hit puberty really." Mathias says a bit confused as he rubs his head some.

"What do you mean since puberty? Weren't you always this strong growing up?" Twilight asks pulling out a pen and paper.

"Nope, Matter of fact i was about as nerdy and dorky as poindexter over there." Mathias says pointing his thumb behind himself showing a rather pale furred Pony with tapped up thick lense glasses with Zits everywhere on his face.

"I don't believe it." Rainbow Dash says sceptically.

"Oh believe it. I was as nerdy and weak as that guy. . .But one day i woke up and i saw i didn't need my glasses. . .i never tired like i usually would and one day a car lost it's brakes and was heading right towards me. Fearing for myself i actually punched the car so hard it slid onto the other side of the road and to be completely honest i was also able to breath fire for some reason. I've never really been able to explain it. I talked to my mom and pop about it and they said everyone goes through changes when they're at a certain age and that it was just puberty.. Although i knew my kind of puberty wasn't the norm so i kept most of my strength hidden." Mathias says before gently blowing out an Azure flame from his mouth shocking the girls as well as spike.

"The only thing i can think of is that a month before i was in the everglades for a family vacation and. . .You know what not important right now. But a week before i noticed the changes i was under some of the most excruciating pain leaving me paralyzed for that whole week straight. i was hot and sweating constantly and my eyes changed from solid emerald to one emerald green and one Sapphire blue. But again all this only happened after . . .Nevermind." Mathias says rubbing his head.

"So you never used to be this way before you hit puberty?" Twilight asks scribbling everything down.

"Nope, i was a total bookworm and nerd. My weapon used to be a number 2 pencil and my battlefield was solving quadratic equations. . .but then War was declared i had to trade my pocket protector for M1 Garand semi-auto rifle. When i was given that masterpiece of warfare i never looked back." Mathias says looking at the nerdy Pony again. He smiles some and waves to the stallion getting the stallion to look around before pointing to himself when he sees no one is around.

Mathias just nods to him and gives him a thumbs up and a smile making the stallion a bit nervous before the nurse quickly, while he's distracted, relocates his foreleg into it's socket before getting it in a sling. Mathias smiles some as he sees the nerdy pony just work through the intense pain and thank the nurse.

"Well i have to know a few things before this goes any farther." Pinkie pie says looking at Mathias.

"Okay what do you need to know?" Mathias asks getting Pinkie pie to breath deeply.

"I need to know what's your favorite color, if you like streamers and confetti, what kind of cake do you want and what kind of Pie. Oh oh oh oh I also need to know what you like so that i can get you some presents 'OH also what party games do you like?" Pinkie pie asks in a rapid fire manner.

"why do you need to know that?" Mathias asks getting Pinkie pie to giggle.

"Why for your welcome to Ponyville party of course." Pinkie pie says as she throws two hoof fulls of confetti.

"Oh no i'm good. . .I don't do parties." Mathias says shocking everyone as Pinkie pie looks at him before gasping horrified.

"You don't do parties? BUT EVERY PONY LOVES A GOOD PARTY." Pinkie pie says as she looks at him rather seriously.

"Not me. . .I never had a party in my life for anything. I never had friends growing up, was constantly bullied and beaten for being a nerd, ridiculed and hassled by the neighborhood punks and anytime i talked to a girl they would cringe and just make fun of me for being so ugly. So because of all that i had no reason to go to proms, dances, hang out anywhere in public and certainly to never throw or go to a party." Mathias says as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Unknown to him the ponies in the hospital who heard him stare a bit saddened at the story while Pinkie pie's hair deflates and straightens out.

"That's so sad. . .We have to change that right now. I'll start by throwing you the biggest, bestest most awesomest party that i have ever thrown. After all I have to make it great if i'm going to make you start loving parties." Pinkie pie says as her hair poofs up again before she bolts off out of the hospital.

"But i don't . . . want a . . . party. Huh." Mathias says looking towards The others.

"Don't worry about it. There's no stopping her when she gets like this." Twilight says with a bit of interest.

"So you used to be a bookworm?" Twilight asks a bit hopeful that maybe he still has an interest in books.

"Yup, The biggest. Even had a pair of glasses like the beast back their. Took that relocation like a boss and didn't cry. Relocating a bone into it's socket hurts like hell. I should know." Mathias says looking back at the nerdy looking stallion who's now comforting his friend. Which is a rather buff pegasus with blonde mane and red eyes who's cowering at the sight of a needle.

"Wow even comforting a friend in need. When he finds something to fight for he'll be damn hard to stop." Mathias comments before nodding his upwards as a show of respect to the stallion getting a happy wave in return.

"What kind of books did you have in your world? Was their sciences? Oh oh oh or how bout science fiction or fiction or fantasy or maybe educational books about the biological functions of many different species such as ponies even going so far as to log down and track the very double helix of our very own DNA within the mitochondria which is responsible for just about every- NERRRRD!" Mathias and Rainbow Dash both yell out in the middle of Twilights exposition on her theories about where Mathias is from. Rainbow Dash and Mathias look to one another and begin laughing softly.

"To answer your question yes we have all of those. But my personal favorites of the reading Genre are Horror, Traditional folk stories, Myths and Legends and finally . . .romance." Mathias speaks getting odd looks from everypony in the room.

"What? I gotta keep myself somewhat cultured. I may be a Marine but one thing we were taught was to always keep that part of ourselves that's Civilian so we might just be able to return to a normal life and go on with the day to day routine. I was a nerd before becoming a Marine. That meant things like Catilian, being raised as a proper gentleman, having an entire gallon and a half of class shoved down my throat just incase i'm ever invited to high class, Hoity Toity, Fancy Pants parties by the rich and wealthy, Famous or god forbid Royalty. I was even forced to learn the language of the pansies." Mathias says with a soft chuckle at remembering his childhood.

"You mean the Breezies?" Fluttershy asks a bit interested now.

"Bree what? Hell no i mean the french. Those pansy asses flinch at the slightest thing that shows aggression. A far cry from their roots as revolutionary fighters and damn tough soldiers. Hell i was touted through . . . " Mathias stops for a moment as his face goes from relaxed to stern as memories once again flash into his mind as he ignores the pain.

"Huh . . .i just had a flash of memories. It was after i helped you all escape with the use of the Die Glocke. I was recaptured and stripped naked, Chained to a vehicle by my neck and had my hands bound and my mouth gagged. They toutted me through Paris France as a P.O.W and because i was American most of those pansy ass frenchmen fainted just at the look of me naked." Mathias says with a chuckle as Celestia, Luna and Cadence frown.

"Well it seems we abandoned you to more abuse and torture." Celestia says in a very broken and mournful tone as Mathias looks to her.

"The fuck you did. You three needed to go home and i never felt abandoned for even for a nanosecond. Nah i wasn't abused and tortured, I was put in a P.O.W. Camp and forced to work with a man from america like myself. Guy's name was Hannibal. We had a good time the entire time we were at the camp. Hell it was like a sitcom. His whole crew had the run of the camp because a P.O.W. Camp is a lot different than an experimentation factory. Those camps have Rules to follow and if they break them. . .well let's just say that there are worse things than having a US marine nipping at your heels in war. Hell i remember the day christmas came and the camp got a whole shipment of Monopoly for us POW's. We orchestrated a successful breakout using the games fake money, the lead play pieces, a piece of string and a thimble." Mathias says looking at Celestia and the others. Getting them to smile before Mathis looks to Twilight.

"Anyway, we have plenty of books with plenty of different Genres. Even one called Paranormal Romance. Whatever the hell in god's name that is." Mathias says thinking for a moment.

"Wow seems like Humans were just like ponies in many different ways but vastly different in others. I really want to learn as much as i can about your species. " Twilight says getting him to shrug.

"Mathias . .. you seem very different than when you were in the warehouse. .. you seem more . . open. More laid back." Celestia speaks walking forward as she smiles a bit more then usual finding this version of Mathias rather silly and not so serious. Compared to how his attitude was at war this is a welcomed change.

"Well yeah of course. I'm not in a war anymore. Granted it's hard to stay this calm but keeping my mind preoccupied with conversation and good company is certainly helping me ease up and relax. I don't have to be ready to murder anything that moves. To bear down on it like the noogies and beatings i used to get as a nerd while i slowly strangle the life out of whatever is beneath me or beat whatever's in my way to death with my bare hands. To just be a normal guy . . .It will feel nice to be able to be that way again." Mathias says as he just shrugs his shoulders.

Celestia just looks at him seriously. Something has been very suspicious lately. Mathias just loses his memories out of the blue, He's reverting to a point where he was before he was captured by the Germans and Celestia try as she can is unable to find any trace of the cursed and hexed magics that raise the dead. Discord knows something is up that much she can tell. She needs to seek council with her. She knows she will answer if asked outright.

"Mathias, Stay here with Candy, Lulu, My faithful student twilight and her friends. Oh and please if you could play the guitar again it was really magical. Oh and watch over my son Spike. I'm going to get a few things for you in the meantime. Have fun." Celestia says as she uses her magic to pop out of the area without letting anyone get a word in edgewise.

 **(Celestial Plain with Celestia.)**

"Alright i know you're watching me. Please come out i wish to ask you a few things if it's okay." Celestia speaks to essentially no one.

"I knew you'd figure it out sometime soon. But not this soon sweety. I know what you want to ask and i tell you i did it for a good reason." The mysterious figure speaks.

"Well why did you take his memories. Why revert him to a point where he won't be able to fight the supposed waves of undead humans?" Celestia asks fearing for his life.

"Because there are none. You and I both know that Mathias is far to stubborn to ever show up to a place like Equestria to live out the rest of his ageless days if simply asked. I had to lie to him and order him here as a mission." Speaks the voice again as it seems to move closer.

"What? There are none? But discord " Celestia speaks only to find who she's been speaking to in front of her.

In Front of Celestia is another Alicorn with white fur and the rosiest red mane and tail ever. Her soft features just stare at her happily before shushing Celestia with one of her wings Feathers.

"Shhh, Listen you know Mathias. You were with him when he was in that hell. You know how stubborn he is, How he never slows down and certainly how "energetic" he can be." The mare in front of Celestia says getting Celestia to blush at that before she turns away.

"Don't be ashamed my dear. It was my doing that allowed you two to meet. It was through the act of letting that portal from his world to yours open that intertwined your destinies. You wished to know if i had forgiven you for your sins. The sin of Betrayal of blood. Bearing false witness for a millennium and steering a pure soul towards the path of darkness. I allowed Tirek to escape to pave the way for you to find your final gift." The Mare says sweetly as she walks around Celestia.

"Mathias is my gift? He's a person not some object to be handed over." Celestia says looking at a screen as it passes by showing an image of Mathias lying against the wall with Celestia's head on his waist, Cadence on his left side and Luna on his right all 4 of them sleeping. The image bringing Celestia to smile softly as it was the night Theo had tried his breeding experiment.

"Celestia a long time ago you learned that you could not love anyone because you would outlive them by millenia. You locked your heart away and so did your sister as she followed your example. You turned this paradise you yourself helped create into your personal torture chamber. Seeing happy loving couples never once being able to feel that bit of pleasure or happiness yourself. I heard your wish when you called to the heavens. You saw the beginning gifts i gave you to show i forgave you of your sins. You had a niece show up to fix the fighting pony races by spreading love and harmony through her gift and special talent. You had gotten your perfect student somepony to inherit your old burden of the elements of harmony. Your sister was returned to you sane and begging forgiveness for the sins of her past. Which you forgave. You had an old friend who lost himself to madness reformed and you also had a soul you lost to the darkness brought back to the light of love and friendship. The last item of that list was for you to find the missing piece of your heart." The mare says once more as Celestia continues to look at the screen still only to blush intensely as she sees Mathias slide down the wall careful not to wake Cadence or Luna. She sees Mathias just slides down and embrace her sleeping form nuzzling in.

"And you found it. Mathias had just begun his journey as my warrior with saving you three so he had a long way to go to become my chosen saint. I had introduced you to a mortal. A mortal who would no doubt die and yet that mortal had managed to do the impossible and shatter the barrier you placed over your heart to mask your emotions. He is your missing heart Celestia. Just as you are his. He has earned his place here just as you have earned forgiveness. Although i can say that his journey to being my chosen saint was not an easy one." The mare says bringing up a view screen Showing Mathias ontop of a pile of bodies aiming a gun at a charging force of creatures and firing away with reckless abandon putting down countless numbers of these beasts before getting his left arm grabbed. Jumping in the air Mathias throws his arm upwards and to the right sending the creature above his head before Mathias takes out an old Sawn off Shotgun blowing the creature apart with both barrels before landing down and racing to find more ammo as the screen fades to black.

"He suffered loss, He suffered loneliness, He suffered pain, anger, sloth, pride, greed, gluttony, Vanity and envy. He suffered more so than any other chosen saint before him. His father saw to that." The mare says getting Celestia to tilt her head.

"What do you mean?" She asks a bit confused as The mare turns to face her.

"Mathias is a human sweetheart. The most imperfect, Impulsive, instinct Hardwired species known to existence. Humans ability to Adapt to any environment coupled with the way the mind worked allowed them to be immune to the one force meant to affect everything in creation, Chaos. They obscured the very balance of nature itself just by existing and they were a creation i made that was corrupted by Belial by simply giving them free will. Me and Mathias's Father Belial have always chosen a champion ourselves to do our fighting and maintain balance so Chaos does not overstep its bounds " The mare says only for Celestia to cut in.

"And not unravel the very fabric of the world everypony views to be reality plunging us into an underworld that's just as real but not as brightly lit. I know as you have explained it before." Celestia says knowing where this speech was going.

"Yes. . .We had chosen our own Champions 12 times in a row before getting to Mathias. 12 different worlds all of which were untouchable by the opposing force to act as the final balance incase Chaos overtook the rest. But the time came to pick a new Saint and for Belial to pick his new Champion only this time he had an Idea to truly prove who was better and to finalize the 13th and final two worlds to be the balancing act. He had proposed that we pick each other's saint and Champion so as to be completely fair for both parties as the other times we chose the most extremes of our own sides beforehand. He also wanted to be the one who chose the species since i had done that last time. . Out of all the worlds and all the infinitesimal amount of species he chose the one species so imperfect that it would be a hell to make him saint yet very easy to temp to darkness. I chose his Champion, A champion of love and light to turn into the chosen Abysll Champion and Doomknight. However he chose the one that was to be my Saint. I had chosen for him the most powerful and handsome swordsman from a place named swordhaven to turn him into a Doomknight for Belial. The original Doomknight. All so balance could be maintained. When one soul is lost to the darkness one finds it's way to light as the laws dictate and Mathias was slated as my Saint. So, with our champions chosen we turned one of those worlds into a perfect Paradise for that planet's inhabitants while the other was destroyed. . .that is until a champion of Chaos was finally chosen for one world and kinda threw everything out of whack for them. This champion reversed which worlds had a paradise and which had the apocalypse ending up killing every last living thing on that planet besides my chosen Champion." The mare says as Celestia's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates.

"You mean" She begins only to have the other interrupt.

"Yes, Mathias's home suffered it's apocalypse leaving him as the last Human alive since chaos had chosen a champion and sent it to his world. Plunged into Tartarus he fought to get free and rescue who he could. He was unable to find survivors as he was truly the last human alive. So instead of giving up and sacrificing himself with Martyrdom. He chose instead to fight the forces of Tartarus with every last ounce of strength, power and determination he could. He was so successful in that endeavour the current ruler of tartarus had petitioned me to purge his very being from tartarus so as to preserve the very balance of the universe as he was quickly tearing his way through his landscape. . .It was when he did petition me that i learned WHY he wanted him out of hell." The mare giggles as she recalls the stunned expression on Lucifer's face as well as her own.

"I mean it's not everyday you learn that the one being that is to be your equal in your opposite field gets his own dumbass violently killed." The mare speaks with a giggle

"What could have happened that warranted Mathias's exile from Tartarus? It had to be huge." Celestia asks astonished.

"You have no idea sweetheart. Mathias, beat his father Belial to death with own two hands. It had to be the funniest freakin thing i had ever seen in my life. The fallen titan, The monster of monsters, The true progenitor of all Evil in any and all dimensions and all worlds in all of the universes. . . Killed by a lowly human with only one of my runes and a blessing." The mare shakes her head getting Celestia's eyes to widen.

"Mathias killed Belial the fallen? How?" Celestia asks astonished.

"Oh simple my dear, But that's a story for another time. We've gotten off track." The mare says getting Celestia to nod.

"I took his memories for good reason Celestia. Mathias is a marine. He does his duty to the letter and never fails in it's pursuit. But because of that he could never calm down enough to live a normal life and pursue his own dream of having a loving wife and family. Friends who would always stay by him. I took his memories and i am allowing him to slowly but surely gain them back to where they won't change how he is right now." The mare says getting Celestia to smile.

"So you did this so he can see his dream Fulfilled?" Celestia asks getting a nod.

"Yes, I did it so he could find the loves of his life and spend eternity with all of them. To see that his dream is fulfilled to it's fullest. And he can't do that if he expects a few million undead to be gunning for him. Discord was ordered by me to lie to him about the curse, the Hex and the undead to ensure Mathias stayed for his "mission" and While he slept i wiped his memories of the last 2000 years and reverted his state of mind to his old self. He will live out his days here on Equestria. But he will have some fun in the human version of Equestria as well. He has many challenges ahead of him Celestia. Stay with him. Stay with him and help him move past his own sins and inner demons. Just as you had to." The mare says walking away.

"Thank you for letting me know. Don't worry i'll let all the others know about the real reason he forgot his memories so they don't cause any undue stress. Also i will. I won't ever leave his side now that i have him so close to me." Celestia says waving a hoof at the retreating form.

"Oh don't worry, Everything will be fine. Now i expect to see grand foals sometime soon in the future Celly" The mare says getting Celestia to blush.

"Shut up mom, If it happens it happens." Celestia yells at the laughing figure getting celestia to just huff and disappear in a pop of magic as she reappears at a general goods store in ponyville to buy some soda for Mathias to drink and thinking how he's going to take the knowledge that not everyone sells meat here.

She doesn't have to wait long as when she pops into the hospital and opens Mathias's door a pony is hurled out of the room merely by the very loud yelling as if someone was using the royal canterlot voice.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T SERVE MEAT?" Mathias yells as the doctor is currently shaking like a leaf as he walks into the room once again.

"I-I-I-I mean, th-that w-w-we don't offer M-Me-M-Meat to our patients. None have ever actually needed them and not many species who end up in this hospital have meat in their diets. You can try the veterinary office if you want meat." The doctor says hiding behind his clipboard as if that would stop the angry male.

"Let me get this straight. Because most of the species on this world are herbivores and only eat plants you only serve plants. What do i look like? Some tree hugger?" Mathias asks very sternly getting the doctor to respond.

"Oh Celestia please let this be the right answer but No" The doctor says hoping to placate the agitated male.

"CORRECT!" Mathias says getting the doctor to sigh with relief.

"Now let me outta this bed and show me where the nearest forest is. If i have to hunt down and kill my own meal i'll do it." Mathias says getting the doctor to just swallow hard.

"I can't let you do that. You're still far to injured. Your ribs aren't healed enough and your leg sure isn't in a condition for prolonged walking. Please understand that i can't let you." The doctor pleads getting Mathias to just sigh dejectedly.

"For christs sake fine. I won't go hunting my next meal. But call the freakin veterinary office if you have to. Humans require meat in our diets if we're to heal properly. See if they have any poultry, pork or beef on hand. Venison will work as well as Yak, bison or god forbid snake. Any meat will do." Mathias says shocking the doctor to the core.

"You really eat all those species of animals?" The doctor asks fearing for the safety of a few guests in the hospital.

"Usually only Poultry, pork or beef. Venison and the others are always optional and only if they are the only things around." Mathias says letting the doctor breath a sigh of relief.

"I'll contact the vet immediately to see about getting the meats you need. In the meantime please just calm down." The doctor says getting Mathias previously erratic heart monitor to even out in that instant surprising the doctor at the fact he's able to control his own heart like that before leaving the room.

"Well . .. it seems you're as cornivoristic as ever." Celestia says lifting the bag with the soda and a few pieces of candy with a special treat she knows he'll love.

"Well i'm human and sure i can eat plants and the like but if i want to get healthy and stay that way i need meat. You know that Celestia." Mathias says getting Her to nod happily.

"Of course. I brought you something to drink. It's like Soda pop from your world only differently flavored. I even got you some candy and a little surprise from one of Rainbowdash's old friends." Celestia says as she floats the bag to Mathias. Mathias taking the bag looks at the bottle a little confused as it's in plastic.

"It's a twist top sweety. Twist the plastic cap till it pops off the top. The food is in plastic containers as well. You just pull them up." Celestia says as Mathias does what he's told. In doing so he takes a drink of the Soda downing its contents in their entirety leaving the 2 liter bottle empty as he exclaims a gentle sigh of relief.

"Ahhh that was amazing. I want more of that for sure." Mathias says setting the empty two liter in the trash. That is before he belches rather loud and really long lasting nearly 35 seconds before putting his hands over his mouth when he stops finally.

"Opps. . .excuse me i'm sorry that happened." Mathias says embarrassed he just did that in front of everyone whereas spike just laughs a bit.

"Dude that was AWESOME! You gotta show me and the guys how to belch like that." Spike says still giggling.

"Spike calm down. It was an accident. He'll teach you later." Twilight says as she writes down in her notes about deep large lung capacity humans apparently have.

"What's the surprise in the bag Celestia?" Mathias asks digging through only finding a small bag Labeled jerked.

"No way. . ." Mathias says pulling the bag out and opening it up before smiling at the strip that he has in his hand.

"Yes way, I teleported to Griffon Stone and talked with a few griffons. I asked if they had any type of meat that would be safe to eat. The griffon said that this would do. It's Cow meat dried with sea salt and slathored in marinara called Teriyaki and it's smoked in a furnace." She says happily as Mathias looks to Celestia as if she was a lifesaver.

"I love you." Mathias says in a simple joke like manner getting Celestia to chuckle.

"I love you too. Now calm down, eat your jerky and wait for later. I have other meat meals being cooked and getting ready to have them sent here. Oh Rainbow Dash Gilda says Hi and also that she's sorry. It took some doing but i was able to get her to say it. That griffon is as stubborn as they come." Celestia says as Rainbow Dash is a bit caught off guard.

"You're spoiling me Celestia." Mathias says happily after swallowing the delicious meat.

"Well you certainly deserve it after what you've done and don't worry. I'll make sure the local populace knows about your dietary concerns so if you ever go out on a date or just out to eat they know what you need." Celestia says getting Mathias to hugs her tightly.

"Don't do all this for me if it's too much trouble. I don't want to be a burden." Mathias says getting Celestia to just smile.

"Oh you'll never be a burden. Only a very dear friend i hope to get close to in the coming years." Celestia says hugging Mathias back getting a tender neck rub from him.

"So how did everything go while i was gone?" Celestia asks getting everyone to look at Mathias sternly.

"What?" Mathias asks getting them all to just give him the look that asks "Really?" all the while just getting him to look out the window.

"It wasn't my fault he came for round two. Besides we worked it out after the fight didn't we? He's a pretty cool guy." Mathias says getting the others to sigh.

"Iron Will woke up and said that was the best fight he's ever had and wanted another one in the courtyard. Mathias broke three of his ribs and dislocated his shoulder before ripping out his nose ring and giving him a massive headbutt knocking him unconscious. When Iron Will woke up he begged Mathias to train him to fight since he was so good." Cadence says to Celestia getting Celestia to look at Mathias a bit angrily.

"What was i supposed to do? Just deny him the fight? I have my pride you know." Mathias said getting Celestia to sigh rather understandingly.

"You Marines and your pride. I swear it's going to be the death of you." Celestia says as Mathias just laughs.

"Yeah well i welcome death to try. It won't be the first time i kicked his ass." Mathias says looking at Celestia.

"Stubborn fool." Celestia states.

"Stupid mare." Mathias bites back.

"Don't you call me stupid." Celestia yells.

"Okay then how about bitch?" Mathias says getting into her face.

"Arrogant dick." Celestia says butting heads with him.

"SPOILED SOW." Mathias says pushing agaisnt her.

"Fuck you." Celestia says.

"Fuck you." Mathias says glaring at celestia as everypony in the room is a bit worried.

Both celestia and Mathias just begin laughing rather light heartedly at each other before they hug.

"Oh god i missed you Celestia. I may not remember much of my recent past but what i can tell you is what i feel with my instincts. . . .and they never steered me wrong before. Just as they steered me to keep you safe and to get you home they are telling me that it's been years since we've seen each other. I feel as if i'm finally complete." Mathias says holding onto the mare tenderly with a smile.

"I missed you too Mathias. It'll be nice to have someone who knows how to fight finally defend our home properly. Our spells and magics only work for . . .so long before they can no longer do any good. Although i pray we never need you. The best offense is one you never need to use am i right?" Celestia says with a smile as Mathias nods his head some.

"Obviously, Oh hey since i'm here in equestria now i guess i should see about getting my Tattoo reworked to add your flag huh?" Mathias says remembering his promise.

"We'll see about that later, For right now you need to relax. . . And no more fighting unless it's in self defense or you're protecting something." Celestia says sternly pointing a feather at his face using her wing to point at him.

Mathias opens his mouth to speak only to have Celestia beat him to the punch

"And i don't mean your pride." Celestia says as Mathis just sighs and nods to her before she softens her gaze.

"Good, Now i leave you in Twilight's Capable hooves. I'm sure You'll have fun. Cadence, Luna we must return to Canterlot. While on my outing i got a message from my new Guard captain. We have "Important" Agenda's to deal with." Celestia says with a groan as Cadence just gives a glance at Mathias and smiles to him before she and Luna kiss his cheeks.

"Rest up big guy. You have a lot to adjust to here in Equestria. This isn't a war zone and i'm pretty sure you're the ONLY human here So try to relax and please, for me, Don't pick fights or let anything Anypony says get to you. I don't think ponies will appreciate Ponyville Becoming a ghost town because you went on another berserker spree like back in the warehouse." Cadence says as she and Luna give him one last wave goodbye. Mathias just keeps a stoic face. Although on the inside he feels rather conflicted at the Princesses actions and most of all the feelings he's having between his heart, and his faith.

"Mathias are you feeling better now?" Twilight asks getting him to nod.

"Yes i'm fine. Just feeling a bit . . . strange." Mathias says as he just stretches a little.

"Well your heart did just randomly calm down. It could be a result of that." Twilight says as Mathias shakes his head.

"Nah that ain't it. I learned to control my heart rate back in the warehouse. It stopped those asshole scientists from torturing me when they thought i died." Mathias says bringing his heart rate back up to nearing 200 beats per minute. In a few moments a doctor bursts into the room looking at Mathias only to have him stop his heart rate back to 60 Getting the doctor to look at him a bit strangely as he logs it down in his notes.

"See." Mathias says looking to twilight as she just puts her own notes down.

"Your version of humans sure are different from the versions i met back in canterlot High." Twilight says looking over everything she's written down.

"Yeah well . . .Humans are monsters. We have the ability to do untold amounts of good yet at the same time we hold the power to devastate the world with immeasurable amounts of evil. It's like two sides of the same coin." Mathias says looking at them all.

"Well then why do you feel strange as you put it?" Twilight asks curious as to this strange feeling.

"Well it's just. . .growing up things like you pegasi and unicorns, even alicorns and dragons were only ever Myth and legend. Stories told to me when i was young about knights in shining armor with weapons made from the gods themselves to better fight off the terrible evils or protect the gentle creatures all of it was never real. But here you all are. I feel strange because growing up i was taught a human man falls in love with a human woman. My faith says that falling in love is okay but only with a human woman and yet here i am sitting in a world with no other humans and certainly no human women to fall in love with. So my faith is saying that falling in love with anything here would be wrong. But my heart is conflicting that belief and thought process by stating that love will cross all boundaries. Love always finds a way. This fight between my faith and my heart are what's making me feel strange. I don't know which to believe as neither have ever steered me wrong before and i don't know which to choose." Mathias says as he holds a hand over his heart.

"So what you're saying is that although what you were taught to believe is not applicable here in equestria it still reigns true to what you believe as it has lead you to this point. But your heart, Your own instincts are fighting back saying that your faith while correct is in the wrong in this situation and is vying to sway you to seeing things it's way?" Rarity asks a bit concerned having felt this way a few times before in her life knowing just what he's going through and the pain he must be feeling.

"Rarity, Not to argue but there's no way that's how he's feeling. As a fellow athlete i know just what he's feeling. He's feeling Anxious to get out of this dumpy hospital room and have some fun." Rainbow Dash says as all her friends look at her a bit skeptically.

"Right, and the fact he said he ain't no athlete adds to the truth of your idea. Am i right rainbow?" Applejack asks getting Rainbow Dash to nod.

"Oh he says he's not an athlete but the way his body is built. Yeah that build just screams Athlete." Rainbow dash says rather confidently.

"Why don't we just let Mathias tell us what he's feeling?" Fluttershy says rather softly. So softly the others don't really hear it.

"Oh and what makes you such an expert darling?" Rarity asks a bit heated.

"Uh because i'm awesome. That's why." Rainbow dash asks getting Rarity to just hmph as she turns her head.

"Why can't you just give Mathias a second to speak for himself rather then just talking over one another?" Fluttershy once again speaks only to not be heard.

"Hey i bet he's just got an upset stomach. I mean this hospital food is just horrible. I think maybe i should bring him some apples or maybe a pie. A couple fritters maybe. What do you prefer?" Applejack says getting Rainbow to just sigh as she facehooves herself.

"Applejack it's not the food that's making him feel this way." Rainbow dash says as Mathias has heard enough and speaks up.

"All of you chill your tits and quiet down. Shutterfly there has something to say." Mathias says shocking them all before they do indeed go quiet before looking to fluttershy who's smiling softly that he would speak up for her even if he did get her name wrong.

"Uhm Actually my name is Fluttershy, not shutterfly. Uh if that's okay." Fluttershy says very softly. Mathias however hears and just smiles.

"I'm sorry i got your name wrong Fluttershy. I'll do my best to remember that from now on. Please, Tell me what you wanted to say." Mathias says getting her to nod.

"I said why don't we just let Mathias tell us which one of us is right. He's the only one who knows how he really feels." Fluttershy says as she just looks down.

"It's a stupid suggestion i'm sorry. I'll be quiet now." Fluttershy says as Rarity pats her back softly.

"Oh fluttershy, thats a wonderful idea. Mathias tell us who had it right?" Twilight says looking to him as Mathias points to Rarity.

"Rarity hit the nail right on the head. Everything i was raised to believe. All that i was taught, it all kept me alive, turned me into the man i am today and even lead me here and yet. Here in equestria although what i was taught still remains true. . . .My instincts, My heart, My very soul are telling that while my faith is right, it is wrong in the fact that i can't fall in love here. That if i just trust in my instincts and my heart. I'll know what is right and wrong. Neither my faith, nor my instincts have ever done me wrong and i trust them both blindly. But them two fighting against one another like this is really just making me feel strange." Mathias says as Rarity just smiles and nods before using her magic to float the 6 string guitar towards him.

"Here Mathias, Just like Celestia asked you to and just like Nurse redheart said. Muscle memory is still there. Just start strumming on this guitar and play how you feel. Maybe a little music will make you feel better. We'll leave to give you a moment to yourself. We'll show up tomorrow in the morning if that's okay with you." Rarity says getting Mathias to grab the guitar with a smile as he nods to her.

"Thank you Rarity. I do need some time to myself to sort this out for myself but uh . .. if you want you can stay while i play. I don't think i'll be any good but maybe playing for someone other than myself will make me feel better." Mathias says getting Her to smile some.

"I'd love to darling. Come on girls give me and Mathias some privacy. I'll leave soon after you all do and we can continue this debate tomorrow." Rarity says as she smiles some getting the others to groan before agreeing and leaving the room. Spike looks to Mathias and gives him a questioning look.

"Don't worry little drake. I'll help you out tomorrow after the girls leave. It'll be your first lesson okay spike?" Mathias says to spike getting him to nod and zip out of the room following all the others out of the hospital and go home. Mathias just strums on the guitar lightly and smiles as he begins tuning it. Soon the tuning stops and he begins to gently strum on as a song just seems to come to life in the forefront of his brain. A song about his undecided fate and the darkness he feels at the confusion that is plaguing his mind. Rarity sitting down next to him as he begins to sing in his wonderful voice. The world around him seeming to respond by going slightly dark casting shadows that swallow the room.

 _"Hello darkness my old friend. I've come to talk with you again. Because the visions softly creeping. Left it seems while i was sleeping. And the vision that was planted in my brain still remains within the sound of silence."_ Rarity looks at Mathias as he begins singing and playing the song feeling her heart aching as she hears his pain through the lyrics.

 _"In restless dreams i walked alone, narrow streets of cobblestone, neath the halo of a street lamp i turn my collar to the cold and damp. When my eyes were stung by the flash of a neon light that split the night and touched the sound of silence."_ Mathias begins singing as he feels his heart clench in the thought of the light being his Faith. Rarity seeing his pain just becomes sad not liking he feels so strongly lost due to his teachings.

 _"And in the naked light i saw ten thousand people maybe more. People talking without speaking, people hearing without listening, People writing songs and voices never shared and no one dared disturb the sound of silence."_ Mathias begins to softly tear up as they begin streaming down his cheeks. The pain of feeling that all he knows is could possibly be in the wrong as the conflict will not cease until he comes to a decision. Rarity looking at him worryingly gets closer to him as she hears his song. Knowing how much it must hurt knowing that everything you came to know as truth is no longer what's right. She slightly leans herself closer to him hoping that her being here will help him in anyway. As Mathias sings about the light the darkness fades revealing the bright glowing sun leaving the room stuck in the twilight of time between sunset and moonrise.

 _"Fools said i you do not know silence like a cancer grows. Hear my words that i might teach you. Take my arms that i might reach you. but my words like silent raindrops fell and echoed in the wells of silence."_ Mathias calls to the world as his voice booms in the deathly silent room. His heart and instincts calling out to his emotions and mind. Vying to help him realise what his faith does not wish to consider. The conflict in his voice getting Rarity to just intently stare worried about his strong shattering beliefs. Mathias tears flow even more prominently as he feels his heart began sporadically beating in response to his wavering will.

 _"And the people bowed and prayed to the neon god they made and the sign lashed out it's warning. Hear the words that it was forming. In the sign said the words of the prophets are written on the subway walls and tenement halls and whispered in the sound of silence."_ Mathias calls out to the heavens before slowly going silent as he speaks the last words. His faith continuing to use it's strong pull to steer his emotions away from his instincts which have kept him alive this long. His tears flowing freely as they begin to rain down on the guitar. Mathias letting the guitar go just brings his hands to his head and tightens his grip on himself. His tears flowing even faster as he begins to cry to himself. His heart monitor beating very erratically. Mathias forgetting entirely that Rarity was in the room begins bashing his closed hands against his head to silence the screaming voices of his inner thoughts and his heart. Rarity seeing this just quickly uses her magic to stop his hands getting him to look at her surprised. Before he can react Rarity gently hugs him tightly as his tears flow.

"It's okay Mathias, I know exactly how you feel. I too have had a major conflict between both my faith, teaching and upbringing as well as my very own heart. I have been right where you are now. Please don't hide this pain. Let it out. It can only help you. I'm here for you just as the princesses are." Rarity says as Mathias just closes his eyes feeling his heart slowly even out before he grabs Rarity in a very tight and tender hug nuzzling into her soft warm fur.

"I'm sorry Rarity, I just can't stop my tears. You must think i'm a freakin wuss for breaking down like this." Mathias says as Rarity just nuzzles into him as well returning the tender hold.

"Not at all darling. I know that this decision will be tough. Either way you're denying yourself one path in life and if you mess up in choosing it will ruin everything that you have built beforehand. It's only natural to be afraid and worried you'll mess up. The pain you feel is normal and darling you are the farthest thing from a wuss. I think it takes guts and strength to admit to someone that you need help. . .that you're lost and need guidance in this very trying time of need. Listen . .. i know it's against the rules of the hospital but if you would like. I could sleep here on the couch in the room with you just for tonight." Rarity says getting Mathias to look at her with a gentle smile.

"Rarity i would love that but. . .I don't want you to sleep on the couch nor do i want you to waste your time on me. I'm not worth the tears i'm shedding right now. So i'd like you to go home. I can deal with this by myself." Mathias says getting Rarity to lightly smack him in the head with an angry look on her face.

"Oh no you don't. I'm not leaving you alone while you're in this state mister. I'm sleeping here and that's final. I'll inform nurse redheart of your condition and that i need to stay and watch since she will be off shift soon. I'm staying even if i have to sleep in the bed with you. End of discussion." Rarity says getting Mathias to just smile softly as the tears still flow from his eyes. This time though the tears seem to not be from this all consuming sadness and confusion. Instead they seem to be tears of happiness as the room itself lightens up revealing the gorgeous sunset to both the rooms occupants.

"Alright, alright, I'll let you sleep here. And i wouldn't mind having someone to hold tonight. I hear it's going to be a bit chilly and these blankets are rather thin." Mathias says with a soft blush on his cheeks getting Rarity to nod and smile.

"Of course darling. Now i'll be right back. Please . . .just don't think about it for awhile. It will help to get it off your mind and let the answer come to you down the line okay?" Rarity asks getting Mathias to smile softly before wiping the tears out of his eyes and nod to her. He feels the truth in her words and decides it's best to listen. He just lays back in the bed and closes his eyes ignoring all the arguing as Rarity does what she said she would. His mind soon blanks and he opens his eyes feeling Rarity slip into the bed right next to him. Mathias just smiles and wraps his left arm around Rarity bringing her in close laying his head gently on top of hers being careful of her horn. Soon enough both the rooms occupants are sleeping soundly as the day soon bleeds into night. Mathias for the first time in a long time has a dream that is fully colored. One he hasn't had since before he was captured by Adalbert.

The feeling of serenity and happiness flooding the area through his aura getting the slightly wilted moonlight rose to bloom beautifully in full view of the one watching the two's actions. Getting a gasp of surprise from her as Rarity soon shifts her form and nuzzles her head into Mathias' bare chest. Mathias responding in kind as he wraps a second arm around Rarity drawing her closer to himself as Rarity soon begins drooling on him. The watcher just giggling at the actions taken by the two. The mare in question looking towards the moon with a tender smile having heard his words the night before.

"Sleep well Mathias. Tomorrow is another day and with that day another chance at life. Sleep well tonight free of thy conflicts. We will bear Thyn burden for tonight. We just hope that thyn's words remain true even after thou makeths thyn decision." Luna speaks with a gentle smile as she flies off back to canterlot to oversee the night knowing that the spell she cast will remain till he wakes. Giggling Luna wonders just how Mathias will react to the way Rarity is so tightly clinging to him. Luna soon begins her duties as ponies everywhere soon fall asleep still feeling a bit shunned that they sleep through her beautiful night but knowing that rest is important for both the body and the soul. She soon comes to the palace and begins her long night. Although long she is never lonely as knowing no matter what. She still has her friend Mathias at her side. Even if not physically there, She can still feel his presence in her heart and for her that is enough to keep her own darkness at bay.


End file.
